


Angel of Mine

by Shonnyterra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Sibling Tension, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shonnyterra/pseuds/Shonnyterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new year in school and Arya is learning at adjust. Her new life and experiences will lead her to new situations and new people. These people being limited to Gendry Waters, a new friend to call her own. High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A slow building fanfiction that focuses a lot on the character development and plot. Romance will come. but its fluffy and slow.

The morning rain was nice, though not for today. It was slightly humid, showing that there would be a thunderstorm. The first day of classes and Arya would have hair that was completely frizzy. Not that she cared all that much. But I really do...I need to make a good impression. 

She heard Rickon running across the hall, obviously avoiding his responsibilities of a kindergarten student. Her mother stormed past Arya's room, calling out for the smaller boy in annoyance. Mother was so obsessed with the prospect of school that it actually scared her to get in the woman's way. She blinked once more before she closed the door behind her.

Scanning her room, she notices her clothes completely scattered. Every single type of clothing was on the ground. She crossed her arms curiously, wondering what she should wear. She didn't want to dress glamorously, because that would give off the impression that she wanted attention, yet she didn't want to dress in sweats. Now wouldn't that give off a good impression? 

She decided from a brief deduction that jeans and a t-shirt was her safest route. The jeans were a deep blue colour that were tight all the way down. She tugged them higher up on her waist, hating how her mother only bought jeans that ended on the hips. The t-shirt was grey and was a V-neck that ended just below her collarbone. It was a casual outfit, no way of people insulting her now. 

She had been the butt of everyone's jokes in elementary and middle school. This was grade 10 and she didn't want that to be the case anymore. Instead, she wanted to actually be known for something other than “Horse face” or “Big nose” or the classic “Ugly”. She was never the prettiest of girls, and everyone had her realize this. 

Robb, Sansa and Bran were all attractive people. Robb had all of Mother's features. Her auburn hair, blue eyes and had large lips to boot. He was just all around attractive, including his nice build. He worked out often and was always trying to stay in shape. Sansa was just all around pretty. She always had silky, thin red hair and bright coloured eyes. Arya was so jealous of her, being the uglier of the two sisters. 

She stopped pondering on her useless thoughts of physical attractiveness and pulled up her back pack. She rested one of the straps on her shoulder and kept the bag close to her back. She looked at her small collection of sweaters and hoodies, not knowing which one to pick. Most were dark colours or reds, which weren't all that bad. She enjoyed the small selection. I'm not like Sansa and have to have an article of clothing in every colour of the rainbow. 

“Arya! Are you ready for school?” Catelyn yelled from below the stairs.

“I'm on my way down” She yelled back in response, rushing down the stairs.

“Arya, your hair is a mess!” Her mother ruffled fingers through Arya’s long brown locks.

“Mom, I don't want to do anything with my hair” She sneered.

“Your hair is like a nest. Put it up or at least brush it” Catelyn sighed before she left her side.

Arya rolled her eyes before she moved to the kitchen. They had a decent sized house. A room for each of the kids, including for her adopted brother, Jon. Jon was the only one next to Bran that she talked to often. Robb was always busy and Sansa just hated her. I don't like Sansa all that much either, but not like she hates me. 

The water was running in the kitchen, obvious to assume that someone was getting a glass of water. She looked in to see her father, Ned, at the sink. Jon was at the table with Bran and Rickon. The youngest was chewing on the cereal in his bowl. It looked more like mush now, but she noticed Bran's was the same way. Bran was swirling his spoon with the milk boredly. 

“Not hungry?” Jon leaned towards Bran. 

“No. I didn't sleep last night” He complained.

“And why is that?” Her father added himself into the conversation.

“...nightmares” Bran took a spoonful of his breakfast.

“Nightmares? What of?” Arya took a seat next to her younger brother.

“None of your business” Bran glanced.

“Fine, don't tell me” She shrugged and looked to Jon. “Morning Jon”

“Morning to you too Arya” Jon smiled before he rubbed her head.

“Did you sleep well at least?” Ned turned from the sink to Arya, holding a full glass of water.

“Just fine. Now, if I said I didn't, would it have given me an excuse to not go to school?” Arya leaned on the table.

“Elbows off the table” Catelyn came in, pointing to Arya.

She reluctantly kept her elbows off, having rolled her eyes as she did. It was almost as common as action as Sansa fiddling with her hair. And speaking of which, she heard one of the two people left to come down. The footsteps were light and easy, with only a slight jingle of jewelry. 

Sansa was wearing a long skirt, it sitting comfortably on her hips and was down to her knees. Just above, but it was still long for her standards. She wore a tank top underneath a thin cardigan. Pink and brown were Sansa's colours today, exact opposite of her own. She wore dangled earrings and many bracelets, all ion gold colouring. She looks like a spoiled brat already. 

“Morning” Sansa sounded cheerful.

“Good morning Sansa” Ned smiled at her.

Everyone greeted her, even Arya. Sansa didn't acknowledge her, nor did Arya make any sort of move to look at her. Arya took a piece of toast on the table and started to rip it. She hated the crust on the bread and ate the centre with butter on it.

Catelyn came down the stairs with Robb, both he and Jon were prepared for college. She wondered whether college was better than high school. They hadn't attended classes yet, but today was their first days. Jon and Robb had structured their schedules to work off each other’s. Robb was going in for Law and Jon for just a non-declared major. He went in for the sake of going in, seeing what he'd like. Robb thought it silly, but she didn't really know what changed her brother's opinion; it had just happened overnight.

“When do you leave today?” Arya looked over to Robb.

“I'm getting there early. Jon and I wanted to explore campus a bit” Robb glanced over to Jon with a small smile.

“I'm still convinced you should bring us along” Ned crossed his arms.

“We need to be independent, we have to learn on our own” Robb nudged Jon lightly.

Jon simply smiled before he looked to Arya. She looked right back with an exhausted look. She didn't want to go to school and had expressed her feelings of school to Jon multiple times. He was there any time she needed to talk. At home, she only really spoke to Jon about how she felt. She told him all of her bullying stories, but denied him any chance of assisting her. 

Jon gave Arya's shoulder a small squeeze before he got the glare of her mother. Her mother had a hatred towards Jon that could not be described. And the worst part? Jon knew it. And all Arya wanted to do was help him. She wouldn't dare confront her mother about it, because she didn't want the backlash. But I would love to knock some sense into her. 

“Come on, everyone get in the car. I don't think any of you want to be late” Ned motioned for them. 

“I've barely eaten!” Sansa groaned before she got up.

Arya got up, pulling her bag over her shoulders. She was soon stopped, though by a hand. She ever so slightly looked up to see Jon. His hair in completely messy curls that surrounded his face. His hair was so dark and it looked nothing like her or her siblings. She gave him a small smile before her half-brother hugged her. She felt a swelling in her heart. It gave her a strong sense of ease as she held him back.

“Don't let their words hurt you. Be stronger than them” Jon patted her head before he let her go.

She nodded as she followed Bran out the door. She looked back as Jon had his hands behind his back. He was actually watching her leave; the smile still plastered to his face. She gave the same look back, rushing to her younger brother's side.

The car ride could have been quiet, but Sansa kept babbling about seeing Joffrey again. They'd been dating for a little while, just before the end of the year. He had asked her out, since she was the best friend of the most popular girl in school. Margaery Tyrell was a rich girl who took Sansa in early on. And not many people trust her, I sure don't. But Sansa admired her, and always boasted about the brunette.

The car stopped as they hit the parking lot for the school. Bran looked over nervously to Arya, since this was his first day of middle school. He would be around boys and girls he really didn't know well. Arya felt the same way, but she didn't express it like Bran did. She would instead just stay quiet, unless if someone of course spat their anger at her.

Ned turned to them and smiled to each of them. He wished them all a good day and unlocked the car. Sansa hurried from the start to meet up with her friends and Arya observed the group from a distance. That's more than I can count on my fingers and toes. 

Bran stuck by her side like glue. She walked and saw Bran right behind her. She wanted to push him away, let him make friends on his own. Understandably though, she knew that would be easier said than done. Making friends in high school was hard, and Bran needed to know at least one person. 

“So none of your friends transferred to this school?” Arya looked over to Bran.

“No...they all went to the closer school. Father told me to stay in the school where Robb, Jon, Sansa and you went to” Bran seemed to almost quote his statement.

“Ah, well just stay by me. You'll at least know me” Arya rolled her eyes as she walked forward.

In just a few minutes of arriving, she sees Mycah approach. He smiles over in her direction to give a wave. Mycah was really the only person she could consider a friend. Edric was her friend, but he wasn't around a lot. He was in different classes through middle school and didn't often like Mycah. He always argued with her best friend, and usually over stupid things that were irrelevant. Arya often left their arguments silently and no one understood why. And honestly, she just hated being around negativity.

She approached Mycah and hugged him tightly. He was like a brother to her, and nothing more. Mycah wasn't unattractive, but he wasn't her type. She didn't want to date someone who not only had hair like Sansa's, but also someone who treated her like a little sister.

“It's been over two weeks since I've seen you” Mycah smiled brightly, patting Bran's shoulder. “Hey Bran”

“Mycah! I didn't know you went to this school too” Bran's mood changed and was radically lifted.

“Yeah, I came mid-way last year, Arry must have forgot to tell you” Mycah grinned at Arya.

“I didn't take it as an important. It's just you coming to this school” Arya shrugged.

“Well, obviously it is to your brother” Mycah nodded to Bran. “I was just heading to class, what do you have first period?” 

“Math, let me see your schedule” Arya insisted, leaving her palm open.

Mycah handed it to her, and soon noticed they had all the same classes. She smiled up to Mycah and watched his smile come up too. They had a family like bond, and Arya had always been grateful for that. It had been hard when she found out Mycah went to a different middle school after elementary. And it had made an even larger effect when Mycah came to her school.

“Mycah, I wanted to send Bran off to class, you mind showing him there? I need to find the class” Arya adjusted her bag over her shoulders.

“Sure. It's just down the hall” Mycah gave Arya's shoulder a squeeze before he left with Bran.

Arya had sent Bran off with a simple 'good luck'. It literally was what she hoped for. I hope Bran is liked as much as Robb and Sansa were. It'd be horrible if he was hated like me. Bran was a likable guy, so she didn't have any fear that he'd have trouble making friends.

She walked into her first classroom, seeing all the people in their desks. All their bags were next to their seats, since lockers hadn't been assigned yet. The blackboard was clean right now, not even a name on it. She glanced ahead to see an empty teacher's desk. Great, not even a witness if I am confronted. 

And not to her surprise, she noticed the accusing eyes of the popular girls. The long blond haired one stared her down. The girl's eyelashes were thick and coated with layers of mascara. It made them look fake, which was probably her intention. The girl's lips were full and loaded with as much lipstick as were product on her eyelashes. She was dressed in tight clothes; her skirt barely covering her behind. Elsa looks more like a whore than I could have expected. 

“Oh look girls, it's ugly over there” Arya heard Elsa laugh with her friends from the comment.

“Say that to my face and I'll show you what ugly looks like” Arya commented back, only being a short distance from the group.

“Why? Cause you'd stomp on me with your horseface?” Elsa flipped her hair off to the side before turning her back to Arya.

Some people around her giggled, staring over to Arya with less than guilty expressions. She wanted to smite them all. She wanted to show them that she had bark and bite. I'm not spineless or helpless. She could beat them all senseless and wouldn't regret it.

Mycah placed a hand on her shoulder. She came back to reality and looked up to him. He was watching her with a sympathetic eye. Anger then guilt up, feeling so helpless. I had just felt so courageous a minute ago.. She pushed Mycah aside and sat in her seat. Her lip was curled beneath her teeth, staring down to her desk. She hated this. The first day and she was feeling that same anger she had previously. She had escaped it by the summer, why did she have to face it again? She stopped those thoughts as the teacher walked in. She had a sense of relaxation and looked ahead. Just focus on school, Jon always said that. 

The day went on, only seeing Sansa once. When she did, she noticed Sansa was arm in arm with Joffrey. The boy had let his hair grow, it now being down to his shoulders. They had both given her dirty looks, but Joffrey's had a stupid smirk attached to it. She didn't care much for their relationship, but she hated how they both tag teamed against her. They both hated her equally as much.

She left Mycah's side for lunch, needing to give herself time to just relax. She'd been on edge all day, scanning all surrounding areas in case someone was staring. She didn't want to be stared at and prodded at. She wasn't some science experiment. She wanted to just be hidden in the crowd. She didn't want to be popular like Sansa, or friendly like Bran. No, all she wanted to do was fit in; be normal like everyone else around her.

She noticed a small river a bit away from the school. It had a small forested area that most kids didn't go in. That was what she'd heard, but she didn't trust the rumors of people hiding in there. People said that rapists hid there...it's probably a lie. 

She started walking over, stepping over the broken and laying branches. She was in no mood to go the easy way, which was the small dirt path created off to the side. She wanted to take the hard way, in order to avoid any possible people that could be there. Students would most likely take the road so they remembered where they came from. For all I care, I could get lost. 

She felt a vibration against her leg, looking down to her Iphone. She lifted it to see a text from Mycah. “Where are you?”. She sighed and responded rather quickly, no wanting him to find her or think she was avoiding him. “Out. I'll be back for class”.

Arya kept moving in, no hesitation. She was surrounded by trees that seemed to reach the sky. They were still covered in green leaves, not yet blooming into reds and yellows. It was a darker tone, but it still left her in a neutral state. She felt not yet relaxed but not so anxious. She didn't know exactly what to feel. She didn't believe that she was ready to feel at ease, yet she really wanted to. The scenery was gorgeous and breath taking. These two factors would have a normal person in awe. She, on the other hand, took it as if it were normal, as if she'd been here for years before and learned to accept the beauty.

Her steps were rather light, even with branches over passing the surface. She was cautious and careful with each move she made, making sure to be as quiet as possible. She didn't want to attract any unwanted attention. She blinked a bit as she noticed a tree that had been broken. The trunk had become rotten and snapped off, leaving only the trunk and scattered pieces as remains. Age seemed to do that a lot to nature. I wonder if people can be just like that...be so rotten that they just snap dead. But Arya knew better than that.

She approached the waterfront and smiled. Just the smell was refreshing enough. It was just enough to clear her head from all of the pain that had been afflicted upon her. She could rest in peace now, missing school and all. She could just stay here and never receive any hatred.

She bit back tears from the thoughts and comments made to her. She was frustrated by all of them. All she wanted to be was accepted, and she knew that she couldn't be. Just because of how she looked, that was all that affected it. But it's not like I can change my face...

A noise echoed through the forest, someone's footsteps. Arya turned to the noise, holding her pocket knife rather closely. Jon had given it to her as a present, making sure she could stay safe. It looked like a normal nail clipper, but the small blade was an extra attachment. Her thumb stroked its dull end, keeping the sharper portion in front of her.

The footsteps got closer and she stood up. She began to back up, not looking in many directions. To her dismay, she tripped over a branch and fell on her behind. She landed in a grassy area, clutching her blade. Her eyes were wide with terror, not wanting anyone to see her. She was more afraid of it being people who hated her than a rapist. At least I could handle a rapist and not get punished for it. 

She continued to back up, soon hitting something. It didn't feel quite like a tree. It felt more human than that. Oh shit. She swiftly turned, pointing her knife out to see a boy. No, not a boy, a man. He looked young, but he didn't seem younger than her. When she got a better look, his features began to stand out. 

He was a taller man, but not as tall as Sansa, who was giant. He was average height and an average build from this angle. He wore a brown coat and dark blue jeans. They were faded a bit and in good condition, no distress on them. His hair was short and dark, like the forest behind him. What stood out the most were his bright blue eyes, so bright that they peered into her soul. They were almost...beautiful, if he were a girl. For him, they just made him look pretty.

His hands extended as if to surrender, Arya breathing raggedly and heavily. He seemed to be unarmed and defenceless, leaving Arya to believe that he was a student. But he isn't in my grade, which means he must be a senior. 

“Calm down there, I'm not going to hurt you” The man sounded relaxed yet confused.

Arya lowered the knife and stepped back, peering at him curiously. She wondered how she could have gotten the directions mixed up. She could have sworn she heard the footsteps to her left, yet he appeared on her right. It doesn't make sense. 

He lowers his hands slowly, his eyes still gazing onto her. He was watching her with his lips slightly parted. Arya watched him right back and her eyes still slightly wide like a deer in the headlights. She was protective as her hands stayed around the knife, it just lowered down. She stayed focused on his eyes, it being the only thing that she could focus on. She was shaking and practically panting.

“Are you alright?” The man took a step towards her. “My name's Gendry, I don't plan on hurting you”

“Then why are you here?” Arya's voice came out more angry than expected.

“I was just walking around, no particular reason” His voice droned softly, as if to make sure she stayed calm.

Arya was ashamed then. She completely lowered the knife and put it back into its slot. She was ashamed and embarrassed. She was so protective of herself that she lost all sense of sanity. Her groan came out as she sat on the rock. She looked out into the river, ignoring the fact that Gendry was there.

She could hear Gendry approaching, but made no action to see where he was. She rested her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palm. She couldn't explain the shame she had, but could only sulk. She didn't have any other mechanism for coping. 

“So, mysterious girl, why are you out here?” Gendry leaned towards her.

“I wanted away from people” Arya mumbled.

“Anti-social or just wanting peace and quiet?” Gendry's voice lightened.

“Both maybe?” Arya finally glanced over to him.

They looked to each other, Gendry smiling just a bit. He was leaning on his knees, just watching her. She couldn't tell what he wanted. She just knew that he wanted something of her and she wouldn't do anything for him. He is a stranger after all.

“What's your name?” Gendry peered over to her with his blazing blues.

“Why do you wanna' know?” Arya raised a brow.

“I told you mine, it's only courteous for you to tell me yours” Gendry straightened.

“Arya...” She was about to say her last name, but he put his hand up.

“I don't need a last name” Gendry smiled. “I'd prefer it to just be first names”

“Why? Do you have something to hide?”

“Why would I have anything to hide?”

“I don't know. I just think you might”

Gendry laughed before he stood up, wiping off the dirt from his pants. He smiled down to her; she looking up at him curiously. What does he want from me? Why is he being so friendly? She burrowed her eyebrows in thought, only to have him smile more.

“It was nice to meet you, Arya” Gendry started walking away, not even leaving Arya a chance to say goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for the kind/critical comments and everything else! I hope to post as much as possible and I hope you enjoy or not, I'm curious to see your responses! Also, I edited this chapter so the italics are where they're supposed to be.

The impression that the Gendry boy left on her had her groaning in disapproval. She wasn't interested in seeing him again, nor speaking to him again. Though this turned out to be denial; she actually did want to see him again. He wasn't judgemental or immoral in character. _That's what you think. He could be the worst piece of shit you've ever met._

She had spent the rest of the day in contemplation. What happened at lunch was something completely unexpected. She never thought of seeing a decent looking guy in the woods. He seemed nice, but she really couldn't tell from just one meeting. She couldn't even understand why the guy was on her mind. _It's cause you're stupid, Arya. You wish you had more friends than Mycah and Edric, and you hoped he'd like you._  Unfortunately, that seemed too distant to Arya.

Later that day, she’d gotten approached by a girl, as she apologized to Arya for laughing. Arya only nodded and told her it was fine. Arya had no idea why the girl approached her, even if the explanation was given. She thought maybe that this girl was just a good one, like a ‘good seed’ and was forgiving. Arya waved back as the girl smiled back. _Nice girl…maybe she could be a friend in the future._

Mycah pressured her to talk about where she was, but Arya refused. Why would she tell him? All he would do is worry and coddle her. Arya didn't want to be treated like some child. She didn't want Mycah to be at her beckon call when she whispered a whimper. She was quickly reminded of Robb, who stated his want for independence. Yeah, just like Robb.

“You sure everything’s alright?” Edirc leaned towards her.

“Just fine” Her reply came rather quickly.

“Liar” Mycah cooed in.

“I'm not. Stop talking or we'll get in trouble” She whispered harshly before she ignored them.

She could hear Mycah's breath of anger, and heard a calm and gentle sigh from her other friend. She didn't want them to worry. She wanted to see if she could handle this situation on her own. _I just need some time alone._

The day ended rather smoothly. She barely received glares from the girls around her and Mycah and Edric backed off considerably. Her thoughts of the Gendry boy practically dissipated as she distracted herself. Distraction was the only thing that kept her on her feet. In all honesty, she just wanted to go home and sleep. If not sleep, than just listen to her music. She wanted to drown out the world and fall into a utopian world, fall into a state of bliss and leave the world.

Ned stood next to the car with a wider than normal smile across his face. Bran rushed to his side while Arya was a few feet back. Her bag rested on her shoulders while she bounced with each step in her walk. Ned watched her quite carefully with that cheeky smile. She could barely help but smile back, allowing his arm to track around her.

“How was your first day?” Ned looked between his two children.

“Good! I've been making friends” Bran proudly smiled.

“And you Arya?” Ned's eyes shifted.

“Fine” She shrugged from the thought.

“Just fine?” Ned's tone didn't change, but his eyes reflected concern.

“Father!” Sansa waved as Joffrey scampered off.

Ned greeted the red head with a smile, just as he'd done with Bran and herself. Sansa seemed to be beaming with pride, as if Joffrey had done something better than usual. _What? Did he let her suck his cock?_ She internally laughed, but also felt a sting of anger. She hated Joffrey and Sansa wouldn't hear Arya's complaints. _Well, I guess that's also ‘cause she loves him...but he's still stupid!_

She had her headphones in, gazing to the scenery which flashed on by. It was funny when she thought about nature. She wasn't a Romantic or anything, but it was something that came to mind. Her head rested against the lining of the window itself, a solemn expression on her face as Of Monsters and Men's _Your Bones_ played. It was one of her favourites, mostly because of how the male sounded in it. It reminded of her of when she decided to sing, but in a males perspective.

No one understood her style in music. All of her brother’s loved classic rock, while Sansa loved modern pop and her mother loved old soul music or to her roots (AKA Celtic songs). She didn't know why there was such a diversity, but it annoyed her that she was the odd one out. Her style was more...hipster than anything. She listened to Of Monsters and Men, Gabrielle Aplin, Trading Yesterday and Imagine Dragons, slipping in He is We when she felt lonely or more romantic than normal. _Which I try to avoid as much as possible._

The car start to slow down, causing Arya to move out from her daze and stare around the car. Bran let out a chuckle when Arya glanced over. His smile was wide with amusement while Sansa just glanced back casually.

“Sleep well?” Ned looked through the rear view mirror.

“I fell asleep?” Arya blinked.

“You sure looked like it” Bran nudged her playfully before unbuckling his seat belt.

Arya yelled his name before exiting the car after him. She kept her bag on her back, even as she ran through the back door through the garage. When she rushed in, Catelyn was the only one inside. She held a book in one hand while a mug of tea was settled in the other. Her eyes barely shifted before a smile crept onto her cheeks.

Bran had rushed off to his room while Arya slowed when she saw the pleasant look on her mother's face. It suddenly brought a sense of ease to see her mother relaxed. Catelyn barely made time for herself, and Arya knew this for sure.

She put her bag on the ground to hug her mother. She heard the sudden gasp from her and then listened as the mug hit the side table. It wasn't a shattering or a smash, but it was a sound of her setting it. The book lowered as well, a hand soon resting along Arya's back. Arya knew a smile was creeping onto her face as Catelyn's breath lingered on her shoulder.

“Did you have a good day?” Catelyn smiled.

“It was fine” Arya leaned up from the embrace.

“Good, dinner will be ready in about a half an hour, tell your brother that” Catelyn's fingers coiled back onto the book.

Arya nodded as she departed. She took a glance back to see Ned give Catelyn a tender kiss. She felt a small flutter in her heart from seeing that. Her parents looked so in love, and she almost wished it for herself sometimes. _But not that I REALLY want it. It's just sometimes._

She threw her bag into her room, it landing nicely on her bed. Her smile raised higher when she saw her dog Nymeria. The dog was huddled onto her wool bed and was snoring ever so softly. She was surprised the dog didn't wake up from her entry, but she also knew Nymeria was just as lazy as she was wild.

She was reminded of when the dog ran away one day in the past. They had to spend hours searching the neighbourhood for Nymeria. It was only a few years ago when the scene occurred, but Nymeria still had the same attitude. She still wanted to be free. She seemed to be more of a wolf than anything, as the outdoors was her haven. Arya wanted Nymeria to stay and be trained, but the dog was relentless and stubborn.

Arya placed herself on her bed, glancing over to her bag. She then scanned her room to see the large stereo in the corner. She smiled to the memory of when she bought it. She only have ten dollars on her, having decided to join her mother on a garage sale hunt. Aunt Lysa was with them too, and Sansa refused to join. They had spent almost an hour searching for one that wasn't small. It was by the third house that Catelyn decided to stop the car and check it out. To Arya's delight, she found a 1980s stereo. She doesn't listen to too much of that era, but she does love their style.

She remembered begging her mother to buy it, since it was fifteen dollars. Catelyn constantly refused until the home owner gave Arya a smile, saying that “Ten dollars is quite enough.” Arya was so happy that day, opening it and closing it, putting in the few cassettes that came with it. She would slip in some Blondie, Journey, and her secret favourite, Queen. I don’t want anyone finding out I like anything classic. She had the entire A Night at the Opera on her Ipod now. But at the time, all she listened to was the three cassettes she owned.

She put one in now, having kept all of it in good shape. She had Ned check it every so often when she decided to listen to it. She smiled as _Death on Two Legs_ started playing. She felt her skin raise as nostalgia reflected in her mind. The memories of Ned, Robb and Jon singing this in the car. They loved the album even more than she did.

She soon swung to her laptop and opened it up, smiling to the picture of the last family trip. It was lovely and she would never forget it. They were all together and everyone was so happy. _Not that we aren't now..._

She felt a vibration of her Iphone and looked down to it. Lifting it, she sees Sansa texted her. Arya raised her brow before eyeing the door. _Why would she text me when she's down the hall?..._ She unlocked her phone to read the rather lengthy text.

' _Aryaaaaaa! I wanted to go out tonight to see Joffrey! But mom wants me to do hwk :( Can you help me get out? <3'_

Arya felt bile wanting to reach out her throat. It was the last thing she wanted to do. She not only hated Joffrey, but that means she'd have to join them.

' _No. Not if I'm going to watch you to snog all night.'_

' _PLLLLLEEEEEASSEEEE???? You don't have to come with us two! You can hang out at Mycah's! I could even drop you off :) PLLLEASEE ARYA.'_

Arya saw the benefit. She really did love hanging out with Mycah, as he always had something to do at his place. At home, she usually would have spent time with Jon and Robb, but they were out doing College things. _And they'll be doing more homework than I do now..._

_'Fine. When you wanna leave?'_

_'In a few minutes? I'm all ready to go! :)'_

_'And you're sure moms gonna let us go because I'm with you?'_

_'If you say you're going to Mycah's, then definitely :)'_

Arya shut her laptop, not signing into Skype and sighing as she stopped the cassette from playing the next song. Eyeing the door, she hoped Sansa would just wait outside. Sansa could be rather intrusive and just barge right in. She started changing into something more comfortable. She threw on a loose black tank top and a purple sweat, leaving the jeans on that she had before.

Just as she opened her door, Sansa gave Arya a smile. Looking at her attire, she assumed Sansa was going out to a party. Arya couldn't help but scan her sister up and down, a skeptical expression on her face.

“What?” Sansa blinked.

“You look like...you're going clubbing” Arya met her sister's eyes.

“If only. I'm going to Joffrey's friend's place for a party. They told us it'd be like a huge party”

“Oh, well have fun” Arya shrugged as they moved down the stairs.

Surprisingly, no one questioned where they were going. Bran was doing homework in his room while Rickon was playing some sort of handheld game, probably something like Pokemon. When they reached the end of the stairs, Ned was in his office doing paperwork while Catelyn was in the kitchen.

Sansa put her finger on her lips as if to keep Arya quiet. Arya didn't want to be, but Sansa gave a dirty glare in response. She didn't want to not tell her mother, what if Catelyn worried about them and send out the police to find them? _Now wouldn't that just cause hell on earth?_

Sansa quickly moved into her 2013 Mazda. It was a silver colour, something that suited Sansa just fine. Robb's car was some other Ford or Mazda, not that Arya really cared much. She just noticed Sansa's car was just enough size to bring Arya along. Her car smelt like roses while being covered in bags, makeup and clothes. Arya couldn't resist looking back to see how trashy it all really was.

“Do you ever clean your car?” Arya glanced,

“Of course, I just haven't gotten time” Sansa retorted rather rudely.

They backed up and left the driveway quickly. Sansa was a slow driver, but that was just to be safe on the road. Arya could have lulled to sleep from how slow she went, but she stayed awake to listen to her music. Closing her eyes, she mouthed the words to Shattered by Trading Yesterday. Sad song, but so nice.

Arya told Sansa to just drop her off at the mall. It was only a short distance from the park that Arya liked to sit at. Sansa gave a curt goodbye before dropping her off on the corner. When Arya turned, she noticed the mass amounts of people that flooded the entrances. The mall was one of four in the entire city. Arya didn't really visit them frequently enough to know the numbers of how many people were coming in and out, but she could only assume a lot.

She clung to her bag, having brought a small duffel bag. Her wallet, a book and her Iphone were in there, just to be completely safe. She walked rather quickly across the street, trying to avoid oncoming traffic along with people. This mall was covered in girls who were in her grade, especially at 4:30pm.

When she reached the small wooded area, she comfortably moved her duffel bag over her shoulder. She stepped over the very few branches here. It was her safe place; a place where she could just embrace nature as it is and listen to her music in peace

She found her usually stump, looking out to the waterfront and the area layered with leaves. It was more like a leaf forest than an actual one. She took her seat and pulled out her phone, putting her music on loud so she could sing and relax to it.

He is We was what played, smiling she began to tap her feet to the song. She closed her eyes when she heard the small keys being played, a piano as the main instrument for this tune.

 _“Pardon me for my lack of excitement, but I'm not entirely thrilled”_ Arya sung softly, her voice soft and high in register.

Arya kept her hands on her lap as she started to go for the higher notes in the chorus. Her lips were in a smile as she sung, having singing be something she loved to do on her own. She knew she wasn't very good like Sansa was, but she did love to do it.

She heard the sound of clapping behind her when she finished singing. Turning rather aggressively, she noticed the guy from earlier. Gendry stood there with a small smile bearing. Arya started to gather her things before she heard him move closer.

“No no, you don't need to leave” Gendry also sounded rather nervous. “You were here first...I just couldn't help but....figure out who was singing”

“You could have mentioned you were coming behind me” Arya stared hard, almost glaring.

“And disturb you singing? Why would I do that? I know manners” Gendry finally made it next to her and made a seat for himself on the ground.

He was wearing the same coat he had on only hours ago and those same dark faded jeans. His hair wasn't as messy now, and instead looked rather clean. _Did he take a shower or something? Maybe to try and impress someone with his pretty blue girly eyes._

“It's rude to come up to someone behind their back without telling them” Arya retorted boldly.

“I know, but it would have startled you all the same” He just smiled.

“What are you doing here anyways?” Arya put her phone back in her pocket.

“I could ask you the same thing”

“Just answer the question” Arya sounded frustrated.

“I was at the mall, and came out here to see the waterfront. And your excuse?” Gendry leaned back a bit to angle his head upwards.

“I wanted peace and quiet. My sister went out and I told her to leave me here” She wouldn't tell him that this was her spot.

“You seem to want that a lot”

“It's only been twice!”

Gendry smirked to her response, as if to annoy her more. She couldn't comprehend his actions or understand why he just annoyed her. Does he do this with every girl? Or is it just me? She was tempted to ask, but the last thing she wanted to do was engage in conversation with him as she was annoyed with him.

The wind was picking up, having her eyes move to the sky where the rain started to pour. She knew it was going to rain, right from the time she woke up with the massive amounts of humidity. She just flipped her hood up, cradling the duffel bag with all her possessions inside. Looking to her left, she noticed Gendry putting up his hood as well. _Why is he staying here? What does he want?_

“Not going to head back inside the mall?” Arya questioned.

“Rain isn't going to hurt anyone” Gendry shifted his eyes to her.

They stared for a moment. The rain continued to pour down while they just looked at one another. Arya's stare was more investigative, as if to interrogate his reasoning’s while Gendry's was calm. He seemed to just want to be in this moment in the rain.

“What do you want?” Arya broke the stare and silence.

“I'm here because I wanted to see the waterfront, I told you this-”

“Then why do you always come when I'm here?” Arya narrowed her eyes.

“It's a coincidence. I'm not stalking you if that's what you think” Gendry sounded offended.

“Well it sure looks like it” Arya gave the same kind of tone back.

“It's not like that, you're just assuming that any guy that happens to be in the same area as you is stalking you”

“Not every guy! Just you!”

“Thanks for the compliment, really” Gendry rolled his eyes.

“It's not a compliment” Arya stood up now.

“I know it's not, its called sarcasm, if you know what that is” Gendry glanced over.

Arya's hands were in fists now, ready to punch his face into the ground. She glared at him with her lips pinched together that it look all her will NOT to use her fists. Gendry stood up then and brushed the leaves from his behind. He was about a head taller than her, and was built as well. _That doesn't mean I still can't kick his ass._

Gendry gave her a glance before smirking a bit. Arya instantly wondered and questioned what she did. _Am I looking stupid or something? Why the hell is he smiling?_ She just felt even angier. She didn't hold back this time. She shoved his body to the ground and stood above him. He crashed into the leaves before he stared up at her.

“I don't know what you want with me, or why you're following me, but stop!” Arya demanded.

“Arya, I'm not following you. You just happen to be in the same place I am” Gendry sneered.

Arya crossed her arms and looked away. She wanted to blatantly judge him as a liar, but she really didn't know if that was all true. She heard him shuffling in the leaves again, leading her eyes to scan his facial expression. He was rather serious now, not smirk or smile on his face anymore. _Did I finally offend him?_

“To be honest, I was hoping to maybe get to know you. I know He is We, which was what got me over here” Gendry shrugged.

“You know them?” Arya seemed rather shocked.

“Yeah, I know they seem corny, but some of their lyrics and songs are actually nice” Gendry slipped his hands into his coat pockets.

Arya paused to that. Her eyes again showed scepticism, yet she was also intrigued. She didn't know many people who liked her taste in music, especially a boy who likes He is We. She turned rather slowly to face him as he raised his gaze to her. He seemed more shy and embarrassed than she was. _Is he ashamed of his likes? Or is he embarrassed that a girl knows he likes them?_ Either way, she was interested and would take the deal before it never came back.

“Sure, why not. I’m Arya from Winterfell County. I like Indie, Acoustic, Classic Rock, Soft Rock and music of all kinds. Now, tell me about yourself” Arya crossed her arms and smirked a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the support! A shorter chapter this time, the next ones will be longer.

             Hours went by with Gendry, and Arya didn't even keep track of them. Their laughter echoed while their voices had rested into a comfortable tone. The awkwardness between them had slowly retreated and what was left was quality. Arya realized this as Gendry's smile became more potent. It was standing out even more than his overly blue eyes.

            “Do people ever comment on your eyes?” Arya stated as she leaned forward.

            “What do you mean? About how blue they are?” Gendry tilted his head.

            “Yeah. They must get all the ladies” Arya let a smirk slide.

            “Hah, a lot of girls comment on it. But most people who know me compare them to my dad's” Gendry's smile was faint.

            “Your dad? Does he look a lot like you?”

            “I think so. I'm not as fat, but yes. We have the same hair colour and eye colour”

            “Maybe I could meet your family” Arya rested next to Gendry on her elbows.

            “I personally hope you don't have to” Gendry's voice was fading as his eyes changed direction.

            Arya's brows knit suspiciously. _Is his father abusive? Is he a really mean guy? Does he sexually harass you?_ She wanted to blurt each question out and expect an answer, but she needed to be respectful. She'd already asked him about where he lived and his friends at school, but she never would ask him about his past. _That just seems too personal..._

            Gendry caught her attention again by staring over. Arya stuttered with a more exposed expression than a guilty one, which caused Gendry to erupt in laughter. She swatted his arm with a playful push. Their smiles matched in a way, both with the same feeling and emotion. They had very different face shapes and structures, but they were connected somehow. They were on the same page and reading the same lines.

            Gendry started to get up, offering his hand to her. When her smaller hand is clasped by his own, she feels his gentle pull on her. It was assistance to help her up, but it still sent a sudden chill down her back. She watched him casually as he also kept his eyes on her. Arya gave a small smile as he released her hand, having only held her hand barely a second too long.

            “Do you have anywhere to go tonight?” Arya enquired while her hands were tangled behind her back.

            “Nah, which is why I'm out here” Gendry sent off his cheeky smile to her.

            “Is life hard at home?” The words came out before she could process them.

            From his reaction, she couldn't really tell. His lips still stayed in a light smile, but his eyes seemed to harden. She didn't know whether to trust the camouflaged glare through his stare or the still apparent smile on his lips. She slowed her pace so Gendry would too. Turning around, he faced her and obviously noticed her guilty expression.

            “Life is fine at home. I just like to be outside, you know?” Gendry tried to lighten the mood by nudging her.

            She was easily evaded and nudged him right back; the same enthusiasm was set across her face as they walked together. They were approaching the mall and the sun was on its way to being completely set.

            “Do you mind if I use the washroom? I'll be right back” Arya stopped as she watched Gendry.

            “Go right ahead” Gendry waved her off.

            Making her way to the bathroom, she noticed how the influx of people had decreased substantially. Her eyes glanced from the walls of the small corridor to the doors with store names labelled on them. She supposed it was their storage area, as it said 'employees only' on every one of them. _I wonder if I'm right..._

            She walked into the washroom, avoiding the tempting idea of going into each storage room. When she made it a few steps in, she noticed a group of girls huddled in the corner. To her dismay, it was the same group of girls that were in her class. She quickly avoided their eyes as she shut her stall door. She took a deep breath as she looked at the door itself. _Please don't bother me...please just leave me alone._

            Their footsteps drew nearer and sweat began to coat Arya's forehead. She avoided the contact by keeping the door shut for a while longer. She thought that if she stayed in a bit longer that they would lose interest in her. She imagined them like lions and tigers, waiting for their prey. Though, to her dismay, she didn't see the feet leave. _What do they want? Why are they picking on me?_  She wanted to curl into a ball and cry. She just wanted to finally be left in peace. Nothing about this day has been relaxing, even her time with Gendry was action packed.

            Drawing up courage, her arm opened the door and noticed the short skirted girls waiting for her. Arya avoided eye contact completely while aiming herself towards the door. She took a single glance at the mirror to notice they had approached her from behind.

            “You're always around us, you know that?” The Elsa girl spoke up.

            “I'd say the same. Are you all stalking me or something?” Arya bitterly responded.

            They drew nearer and were less than two feet from her backside. Arya looked through the mirror as a guide staring at her own reflection in order to avoid unwanted attention. She assumed staring them blankly in the face would only provoke more conflict. _Again, just leave me the fuck alone._

            “You're the one stalking us. We always meet here. You're probably just jealous of us, horseface” A brunette sneered.

            “If I were jealous of you, I would be complimenting you” Arya rolled her eyes as she turned to face them, annoyed of their useless commentary.

            That was the worst mistake she made. One girl seemed to snap and grab Arya's shoulder. A bold move that caused Arya to swat her arm in retaliation. The brunette reacted with a low shriek. Arya slipped from the girl's grasp only to feel the claws of these lionesses on her sleeve. Barely even glancing back, Arya tugs her arms the grip. She is now in a full sprint, trying to retreat from the girls who tormented her. She just needed to get away, that was her only goal.

            The hall in the bathroom area felt endless. She assumed she was running quickly, having anticipated the hurdle to be short, but was proven wrong again. She felt the sweat on her face layer up and her miscalculated breaths.

            She stopped her running when she noticed Gendry waiting with a coffee in one hand and a bag in the other. _How long have I been in there?_ It only felt like a few minutes, but she realized it could have been more. She had stayed in the washroom to avoid the quad and most likely spent a lengthy amount of time in there.

            “Is everything alright?” Gendry seemed to read right through her.

            Arya was left speechless. Not a shocked speechless, but one where she needed to make up a reason why she was red faced and lingering in breath. She didn't want to tell Gendry about her problems, and most likely never would. _But you can trust him...you did just spend more than two hours getting to know him._

            “I've gotta go. I'll see you around maybe?” Arya quickly gave a goodbye before running off again.

            She didn't look back. _No, you can't look back. You have to keep moving forward._ She closed her eyes for a moment, just to set herself straight. Her running was more of a jog now, having slowed down to keep her heart rate in check. _You need to keep yourself in check, Arya. You can't_ _let a few girls mess you up._ She reminded herself this every time it happened, every time she was bullied. She needed to insist to herself that those girls were just low lives who meant nothing. _Their words mean nothing to me._ Jon’s words flickered in her mind as she kept a steady jog out the front doors.

            She reached the end of the malls road, looking out to the highway that was only about a kilometer away. She clutched her hands around the sides of her arms to warm herself in the slightly chilled breeze. She'd drenched herself in a coating a sweat, now it was coming back to bite her in the ass. _As most things have today.._

            She waited about an hour on the side of the road before a familiar car slowed for her. She only raised her gaze to see Sansa swing up the passenger side door. Arya wanted to sigh in relief, but just watched with a sullen look as the red head neared.

            “You look horrible, what are you doing on the side of the road?” Sansa seemed a bit tipsy as she knelt to Arya.

            “I was waiting here, are you drunk?” Arya questioned accusingly.

            “No, I only had like...three drinks” Sansa shrugged before she offered Arya a hand.

            That was one thing Arya could accept and appreciate of Sansa; Sansa questioned and checked on her, even if it was halfheartedly. She knew her sister cared, even if she acted like a snob a lot of the time. She had learned that it was part of who Sansa was. Sansa may have picked on her from time to time, but Arya tried to savage some sliver of care from her sister.

            When she got in the back seat, she noticed it was Joffrey that was driving. Arya could only blink as she'd never seen the pretty boy drive. He was always in the one in the front seat. _Maybe he actually knows a manly thing or two._ Arya could only leave with a mental chuckle as the blond started to vehicle.

 

            The drive was rather quiet, a few giggles and stutters from the two in the front. Arya had thrown in her headphones and was listening to something less romantic; Halestorm was a band she didn't listen to too often, but threw in when she was angry. And in this moment, all she could feel was rage beneath her bones. _Those stupid girls with their stupid faces and hair..._ She wanted vengeance. She wanted to have them pay for what they'd done. She wanted to make sure that each one knew what Arya Stark was made of. She bit her lip as she imagined punching each one of the girl’s stupid faces straight in the jaw. _Now wouldn't that be a dream..._

            The car ride last only about thirty minutes before she felt the vehicle stop. Taking a glance with focus, she spots their neighbour's car and opens the door rather quickly. She noticed Joffrey watching her with a glare and Arya only acknowledged it with a wave of thanks. She continued on towards the front door, looking to see if it was open.

            She twisted the door knob and saw it was unlocked. She checked her phone quickly and noticed it was already half past eight. _Well shit, we were out for a while..._ She saw Jon in the living room, Robb next to him and Bran on the floor. Jon's eyes met hers first with a suspicious stare. Robb's came after more aggressive and Bran's curious. She wasn't in the mood and turned her gaze from her brother's rather quickly.

            “Where've you been all evening?” Robb called to Arya.

            Arya just stepped on the first stair before shaking her head in disapproval. She glanced for a moment behind her to see the eldest gracing her with his presence. Robb had his arms crossed in a knot with a brow up. Arya stopped her pursuit of the stairs only to give the same stare back.

            “Sansa wanted me to go out with her, so what?” Arya mimicked him.

            “You went out drinking?” Robb's expression shifted to worry.

            “No. You thought I would? Why would I go out drinking?” Arya narrowed her eyes.

            “You're unpredictable, how should I have known?”

            “Because I hate alcohol. The smell is bad and I hate everything about it”

            “Then where were you? Why would Sansa leave you alone?”

            “Because I'm not a kid anymore and Sansa wanted to drink with Joffrey and his friends? Now, go have a field day with her for drinking and partying and leave me alone” Arya came off more defensive as she stormed up the stairs.

            She heard Robb call after her, but blatantly ignored his pleas. She made her way to her door and widened the way. She stepped in only to feel a wave of emotions run through her. It was such pure and raw emotion, clawing at her insides like a cat in an airless cage. She began to choke on a sob, covering her mouth to avoid crying too loudly. She let her feet give out and trip her onto the bed. Her blankets gave some cushioning when she crashed deep into the fabric. The tears falling harder than rain and to an extent that left Arya breathless.

She realized then that the stress from today had broken her. She was spilling everything that had affected her. _Stupid girls, stupid Gendry, stupid everything._

            Her sobs were quiet after about an hour, staring at her arm. The red marks were still there from the girl's fingernails. She felt angered from this, leaving fury and rawness in her mind. She was scowling when a knock echoed through her room. Arya instantly sat up and touched her cheeks to check for unaccounted tears. Leaving her bed, she looked into the mirror to see the fading red around her eyes.

            “Arya?” Jon's voice was quiet.

            “What?” Arya sounded both irritated and upset.

            “Can I come in?” He sounded sincere.

            Arya left a pause. She eyed the door and pondered briefly on the pros and cons of opening the door. She didn't think long as she opened the door for her dark haired brother. He entered in rather slowly, making his way to her bed. She felt herself internally curse at the wet stain on her pillow, praying that Jon wouldn't take note.

            He watched Arya; she closed the door before facing him. His eyes showed compassion and empathy, something she'd been avoiding all day. She hated when people felt sorry for her, and tried to make sure people didn't. Jon lowered his gaze and blinked once or twice. He seemed to be waiting for something.

            “Did you need something?” Arya looked in the other direction.

            “I came to see how you were. You were obviously angry” Jon raised his chin.

            “I'm fine” She lied.

            “Sure, and that's why you got so angry at Robb, your eyes are ringed with red and your pillow is wet...what happened today at school, Arya?” Jon made room next to him.

            Arya couldn't help it. She couldn't resist when Jon approached her in this manner. All she wanted to do was retreat from the real world and latch onto her adopted brother. He was one of the only people that understood her. He was always there to listen when her father or brothers weren't. _Why can't he be my sister? Girls are supposed to be good with these kinds of situations._

            The morning finally came and she felt rather relieved. She woke up to her alarm that she realized she didn't set. _Did Jon stay with me all night?_ She vaguely remembered Jon cradling her to sleep while she talked about her problems with the girls. She even mentioned her interaction with Gendry, though rather briefly.

            Sitting up, she moved from the bed to her closet. She realized she had to get ready for school and eat. She checked her complexion in the mirror to see all the red around her eyes had diminished. _I guess I only cried once._ She could barely remember the night before, so she needed to make sure.

            She changed from her previous clothes into a clean pair of dark jeans and a black and white stripped tank top. Looking through her lists of sweaters, she tugs out a grey one. It was baggy and would suit her current mood. _Yeah, feeling like a sleepy piece of crap._  

            She made her way to the kitchen; her packed bag heavy along her shoulder as she saw her father in the kitchen. He shifted to her with a small smile along his face. He looked so peaceful, it almost leaving Arya ashamed. She felt horrible right now, though she was surrounded by people who were the exact opposite.

            Ned walked over to place a hand on her shoulder, right next to her neck. Arya raised her gaze to meet his while his smile stayed strong. He always gave a comfort to her, whether it was physical or emotional. She never once felt uncomfortable around her father, unlike with her mother. Ned radiated goodness and comfort, that leaving Arya with a slight grin.

            “You went out last night, did you enjoy yourself?” Ned introduced conversation.

            “Fine” Arya tried to ease herself under his touch.

            “Good. Next time, tell your mother. She just about lost it when you left with Sansa” Ned gave her head a small scratch.

            Arya smiled before she looked to Robb and Jon, show sat at the table in mid conversation. She noted on the smile on Robb's face, along with the shy look on Jon's. They seemed to be so...happy. Arya recalld last night and again, she felt a wave of shame. Though, Arya took a mental note on how sincere and affectionate each of them looked. It was only her father and her in the room with them. _I wonder if they notice how romantic they look...._

            She stared away from them both, taking the chance to have some cereal. She gripped the bowl and reached for a spoon. The fridge smelt like fresh fruit and was very colourful. Her mother loved to stay healthy and bought everything organic, just to follow the healthy trend.

            She poured milk in her cereal and noticed Jon looking over now. She smiled briefly as Robb raised his stare to her. It wasn't harsh like the night before, it was the opposite. He stared apologetically and started pulling out his chair.

            “Its fine” Arya raised her hand to stop him. “I’m the one who should be sorry for acting so rude”

            “I shouldn't have pestered you so much. Though I was worse with Sansa” Robb smirked.

            Arya smiled as well, letting Robb embrace her gently. His arms cradled around her body, rather lightly for a man so fit and tall. Arya took the opportunity to feel small and nuzzled against his chest. Her smile grew wider and her body warmed against his. His hand slipped through her hair and stroked her scalp.

            The steps behind them were heels, giving it right away. Sansa's red hair was a curly mess. She held an elastic band between her fingers while she was dressed in leggings and a large sweater. Her boots were short and wine coloured; the same colour as her sweater. She eyed Arya quickly before she began to tie her locks back into a top bun.

            “Did I disturb something?” Sansa asked bitterly.

            “No, nothing at all” Arya just smiled.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I appreciate them all!

            Days and weeks, two to be exact, had gone by since she’d last cried with Jon embracing her. She barely felt it that way. She’d busied herself with both schoolwork and spending time with Mycah and Edric. Whether it was a hectic time in school or the weekend, they’d ask her to come over and play whatever video game they had. She didn’t really like them much, but she wouldn’t ever give up time with those two.

            She’d gone back to the bush multiple times since that day, but no one had been there. _Gendry hadn’t been there._ She felt a sting each time she found herself alone, but she also acknowledged that Gendry probably wouldn’t make a small patch of forest ‘his spot’ like she’d done. She’d, instead, sit there on her own and listen to music as she’d done the day they met. It was almost like a replaying of that memory. It was bittersweet, and she recalled it almost every day. _Since I go to that spot every day, duh._

            She’d finally shown Mycah and Edric the spot, letting them sit around with her so they could hang out. Unconsciously, she’d look to her right to see if Gendry would come out to see her. _I guess he just left you…_

            Today though, she walked the hall on her own. She had needed to use the washroom in the middle of class. She decided to visit her locker to get out her calculator for math class. When she did, she noticed a guy down the hall. His dark hair and blue eyes all too familiar. He raised his gaze to her and a smile instantly appeared. Arya wanted to dismiss her’s, but it came up rather quickly.

            Gendry’s steps were slow as he slipped his hands into his dark jeaned pockets. He wore a short sleeved top, it being black with some odd designs on it. A silver chain rested along his collarbone and was pretty long. There wasn’t a money sign, which she always associated with long chains. Instead, it looked more like an extra accessory to his outfit. He wore a pair of plain black shoes, looking pretty decent.

            She locked with his eyes again as he crossed his muscled arms. _Holy shit, his nice arms._ He’d been wearing a jacket, so she couldn’t see that he was actually fit. He looked really good…though she hated to admit that.

            “Long time no see, Arya” Gendry introduced with a small smile.

            “Yeah…”Arya’s words came out with a small mumble rather than firm.

            “I didn’t know your locker was up here” Gendry eyed the open metal door.

            Arya threw her hand on it to close it. Gendry stepped back with shock before shifting his weary eyes to her; his eyebrow raised in confusion. Arya bit her lip at how forceful the shutting was. _Are you trying to make a stupid impression? Why are you so nervous?_ She lifted her eyes to him with a small smile.

            “Why are you looking into other people’s lockers?” Arya gave herself confidence with a smirk.

            “I’m not. My locker just happens to be up here too” Gendry looked down the hall.

            “I’m surprised I haven’t seen you then” Arya faced him.

            “Oh, because you still think I’m stalking you?” Gendry’s smile just grew wider.

            “Maybe” Arya narrowed her gaze.

            Gendry let out a short laugh and placed either of his hands along the edges of his well figured hips. She swallowed down saliva to hide her stare. She kept eyeing his body, as all of his clothes were fitting _just right_ along his body. _Is he trying to get people staring? Yeah. He probably wants some girl to look at him and swoon. Well, it won’t work on me._

            Arya crossed her arms before tilting her head to Gendry. Gendry simply raised his brow as she had. He looked, again, waiting for her to do something. That left Arya in a situation, debating whether to move forward and around him or to just stay. Either one would ensue conversation. _Which wouldn’t be so bad. I sort of wanted to talk with him._

            “I don’t see you anymore” Arya stated.

            “That’s because we haven’t been looking for each other” Gendry caught her eyes with his own.

            “Well…” Arya stopped herself from saying what she was feeling and instead racked him with a glare.

            “Well what?” Gendry’s voice grew defensive.

            “Nothing. I just wanted to say hi” Arya opened her locker to get what she needed.

            Gendry stood there, just looming over her as Bran did on his first day. Arya felt both uncomfortable and needy, but needy in a way of wanting to continue conversing. She bit her lip anxiously when she thought of giving Gendry anymore of her time. _I want to, but I don’t at the same time. Why am I so conflicted?_

            She closed her locker and looked over in his direction. His gaze was off to the side, a small tint of red across his cheeks. Arya sneered at his look before making a distance between them. Her feet started to move before she heard her name called once more. Arya stopped in her tracks before facing back in the direction she had come from.

            “Meet me tomorrow. Meet me the same place we first met” Gendry watched her with his hands on his sides. “We can catch up then”

            Arya wanted to decline. She was conflicted, yet she wanted something more. She wanted to both let Gendry go with his life, but also to try and have the night at the mall happen again. She had dreamed of having those good times again. The laughs, jokes and stories told only warmed the area in her heart reserved for friends. _If I could even call him that yet…_

            “Fine. After school” Arya called back before she walked off.

            She kept her walking. This time, though, she looked back. Gendry was standing there while she held her books against her chest. Gendry gave a single wave before walking off down the hall the opposite way. Arya’s smile would have been considered contagious. She was smiling so widely that it could break glass; her eyes wavered down to her books as she looked up to the ceiling. _I can’t believe I’m so happy, why am I so happy?_

            She spent the rest of class daydreaming. She kept watching the skies in thought about Gendry. Not thinking about him per say, but about what their interaction will be like. It was being planned, and all their other meetings hadn’t been. _Why are you making such an issue about it?_

            She pouted as she walked next to Edric and Mycah to their last class. She didn’t have that class with them, and instead had a history class. _A long and boring history class._ She wasn’t so fond of that class, but did listen when she wanted to. She liked learning about the wars and battles, as it always sounded interesting.

            “What took you so long to get back to class earlier?” Mycah looked over.

            “I was going to my locker to get something. And I went slow,” Arya shrugged. “What’s it to you?

            “I’m just curious” Mycah stares hard.

            Arya looked away as Edric let out another sigh. The boy seemed to react badly to when they seemed to disagree, and Arya could understand. Anyone would want to avoid conflict if they could, at least that was what she thought.

            That night, she spent her time in her bedroom. She looked through her closet to see what would look good. She, for some reason that she would not admit, wanted to look good tomorrow. She wanted to make a better impression than she had the last two times. Whether it not be a crazy person to a rude person, she wanted to actually be presentable. _At least, that’s what everyone claims presentable as._

            She didn’t even dare look at the dress her Aunt Lysa bought her only a year ago. Her aunt had insisted that the dress would completely alter Arya’s point of view on fashion, but Arya had easily proven that theory as false. She wore it once and vowed to never wear it again. Instead, she would dress in what she liked. She would dress in what she felt comfortable in. _Now, just to find something nice and comfortable…_

            She lifted up a black pair of skinny jeans. Sansa and Catelyn have always told her that black made girl’s look thinner, so she was considering it. Her eyebrows knit to the idea of having to look thinner. She was a fine weight as it is, not big in the slightest. _I don’t want to look like a stick, like Sansa._ She put those on the bed, leaving them as a viable option.

            She moved on next to another pair of skinny jeans, but instead a common denim colour. They looked decent, and had no fading or distress on them. She raised them and gazed down all of its fabric. With a smile, she took these as the best option. She set them down and then racked her eyes over her shirts. She sighed in frustration, realizing the bottoms were the easiest to get through. Tops, on the other hand, would take much more time.

            Music drowned out her thoughts after about an hour of searching through her shirts. She finally ended her search when she noticed a purple turtle neck. It was short sleeved and slightly thick material, but that wasn’t what Arya was bought on. It was the lacing in the back. It was beautifully embroiled and complimented the features on her body. It was slightly tight, but not too tight as to accentuate anything that wasn’t appealing to the eye.

            She laid in her bed now, eyeing the clothes she’d picked out for tomorrow. She was curled in her blankets as she closed her eyes. She dreamed of tomorrow. She dreamed that it would all go right and she wouldn’t screw up.

            Time flew by and she didn’t realize that it was morning. Her eyes opened to the ray of sunlight that pierced her eyelids. She groaned to herself before she checked the time. It was 5:00am, another hour until she was supposed to wake up. _I might as well get up now._

            She pulled off her blankets and saw at the clothing she’d picked out last night. She eyed them before heading to the shower. She brought in her clothing along with a change in bra and underwear. She decided to pick black for everything, just to keep it safe. She didn’t want to go with her floral or lacy bras, which her sister bought on a whim, as it would just look odd. _That and if the time comes…_ She shook her head from the thought. She didn’t want to have sex, or wasn’t even too interested in being in love.

            Arya stroked the shampoo and conditioner through her hair while she sung softly. She softly and melodically sang _How do you Feel Today_ by Gabrielle Aplin. It was such a beautiful song that was built on emotion. She swayed her hips only a bit when she got to the higher notes.

            It wasn’t until she heard the knock on her door that she realized how loud she’d been singing. Arya’s gasp, though, was just as loud when she hit the side of the shower with her body. Her eyes shot open when as she watched the door.

            She heard her mother’s muffled voice behind the door and Arya just replied with an ‘all right.’ Arya sighed before she stepped out of the bathroom completely changed and ready for the day. She stroked her wet hair before tying it up so it was out of the way. She tilted her head from side to side to check for any new pimples. _Though I don’t get very many…_

            She started packing her back and looked to her alarm clock. It was only 6:00 by the time she’d dried herself off and freshened up. She tightened her lips together as she sat in front of her laptop. She quickly peeked on Facebook to see if anyone had done anything interesting overnight. _Nothing, as expected._ She closed her laptop before stepping away from her chair.

            She headed down the stairs at around 6:20, having wasted time just listening to music. When she stopped in the living room, she noticed Rickon in a bundle of blankets. He was coughing wildly and her mother was by the boy’s side. She was in her casual chair, but she allowed her thumb to stroke over his forehead. Arya’s brows knit with worry, but Catelyn addressed it with an acknowledging nod. It was as if to tell Arya that she had everything under control, not that Arya would doubt it. Her mother was not only a perfect example of a strong, hard working mother, but was a wiz when it came to medicine.

            Arya turned from the scene to the kitchen, noticing Jon reading some green covered book. He was staring at it intensely, letting Arya know that it was some college reading. She also addressed the fact that Jon read a lot more than Robb did. Robb was in his room a lot, only allowing Jon in from time to time. _Is Robb hiding something?_ She truly hoped not.

            “Whatcha reading?” Arya took a seat beside Jon.

            “It’s called the Grapes of Wrath. They wanted me to read it for that Literature class” Jon put his finger on the spot that he finished reading to look at Arya. “You’re up early this morning”

            “Yeah, my alarm wasn’t set so I naturally woke up early” Arya shrugged.

            “I noticed. You were in bed by around 8. Is everything alright?” Jon leaned in towards her.

            “Fine” Arya blinked once before eyeing Jon.

            Jon left her with a single smile, it wide along those full lips that made her jealous. He and Robb had lips that were just beautiful, ones that people would call ‘kissable’. Arya, though, had small lips like her parents. Sansa and Bran even had nicely shaped lips.

            Her internal complaining stopped as soon as she saw Robb come down the stairs. He was topless with a pair of flannel bottoms on. She raised her brow lightly before Robb sat down. He seemed to have some hair growing along his chest, but not too much that he was like a woolly mammoth. Arya chuckled a bit from the thought of Robb being covered head to toe in hair.

            “What’s having you laugh this time in the morning?” Robb gave Arya a smirk.

            “None of your business” Arya gave the same smirk with a bit of exaggeration.

            Robb rolled his eyes from her reply which caused Jon to laugh softly. Arya laughed along with Jon for a moment before she noticed Catelyn staring. Her stare wasn’t very pleasant either, it being more of a glare. Arya made another exaggeration but with a glare back at her mother. Catelyn huffed out in frustration before looking back to Rickon. _That’s right, stop glaring at Jon!_

            “Now, don’t look at your mother that way” Her father walked towards her with a serious expression.

            “Sorry” Arya kept her eyes to the floor.

            Ned pat her shoulder warmly; his hand gave Arya’s shoulder a gentle rub before he transferred himself over to the ‘life saver’: the coffee machine. Arya took a moment to catch Jon’s weary gaze before daring to look back at her father. He was in just a robe that was a navy blue colour that being one of his trademark colours. He didn’t wear slippers like Catelyn did, instead he rocked a set of bare feet. His hair also stayed naturally perfect, even when he had been woken up when they were children.

            Arya remembered back to when Bran was only a toddler and Arya used to climb between her parents. Ned would stay asleep like a stone while Catelyn would groan at Arya. Though through her groaning, she offered Arya space. Arya would nuzzle just a bit closer to her father, as he practically radiated heat. Even though he was from the North, he was able to heat up a bed just on his own.

            Arya caught her father’s gaze then and tried to smile off the awkwardness. Ned stared back for a moment before showing his toothy grin. Arya erupted in giggles before she got out of her seat. She heard her stomach growl and headed to find something to soothe the loud noises that echoed through her stomach. Ned watched her rather carefully when she reached up for a bowl. Her arms weren’t short, but her height sure was. She barely reached her father’s shoulder and just hit Robb’s.

            She poured cereal in and milk following after. As this all, she noticed how Ned was laughing now. Arya was confused and only blinked to show it. _What’s he laughing at? Did I do something?_ She sneered gently at her father only to have Robb pat her head.

            “You really are short” Robb gazed down to her.

            “Shut up” Arya frowned.

            Robb smiled at her again as he moved to the toaster. Jon had been smiling the entire time, now bringing his attention to Arya. Arya’s face showed the opposite of pleased, rather annoyed actually. Her arms were crossed tightly before Jon ruffled his hand through her hair. She gasped quietly while a snicker escaped his lips.

            Bran came walking down the stairs when he noticed the scene. Arya’s lips shut rather quickly and a smile crept on both their faces. Laughter echoed amongst the few, Catelyn rolling her eyes in the distance while everything seemed to settle. Arya felt a sense of comfort; her smile was wide and beaming around these people who were close to her.

            Arya lazily leaned onto her arm with a groan. She had been in class all day and nothing seemed to register internally. All she wanted to do was let the day go on. She had spent some time chatting with Mycah and a few of his new friends, the boys just looked on her casually, as they did with Mycah. It was nice, rather refreshing from her previous experiences with the bitchy quad. _Which had luckily toned down their glares._

            Instead of it being daily, the girls only glared when Arya’s eyes were staring in their area. And to Arya’s advantage, she knew where they were at all times. She remained quiet when walking by them and held her tongue when they tried to say something. _Even though I want to rip their tongues out._

            She heard the bell ring and that was all. She was bringing her bag up quickly as she heard Mycah approach her from behind. She hadn’t told either of her friends where she was headed. _I hope they don’t ask me to go anywhere._

            “You’re in a rush” Mycah leaned over.

            “I have somewhere I need to be” Arya said as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

            “Where?” Mycah drew in closer.

            “None of your business” Arya went around her ginger friend and rushed out the door.

            She scampered from the classroom and charged her way through the crowd. She’d brought her bag into class to get a head start. She wanted to make sure she got their before Gendry did, just so she wouldn’t be late. _Why am I so anxious?_ She bit her lip from the thought.

            She’d felt the anticipation all day and it tormented her when she tried to concentrate in class. Just the idea of spending time with Gendry made her mind wander. She was curious yet suspicious, anxious yet patient. She was a mix of everything and all that left her out of balance. She couldn’t rationalize everything into words, only through the soft smile which took over her complexion.

            She found the waterfront empty, slowly dipping her bag down to the ground. She made a seat on the leaves and fixed her coat. She decided to go for her black street style London coat. Her mother had bought it for her when she had been out, Arya not wearing it much unless it was a cold day or a special occasion. To her luck, it was a rather chilly day which gave her an excuse to wear it.

            She lifted her Iphone and quickly sent a text to both Sansa and her mother, telling them that she’d be late heading home. She knew Sansa would mention it to her father and her mother would just glance over it. Especially since Rickon was sick, he’d be her main priority.

            She heard the rustling of leaves behind her and she turned quickly to see Gendry coming down the hill before the water front. In his hand looked to be an acoustic guitar, which only let Arya’s mouth gape open.

            “You play guitar?” Arya seemed shocked.

            “Yeah? That surprises you?” Gendry smiled as he took a seat on the stump.

            “A bit. You told me you liked working with cars and plumbing, not guitar playing” Arya lifted her knees up.

            “Well I like it all. I guess I am sort of a jack of all trades” Gendry shrugged as he looked over to her. “So, how are you?”

            “Fine. And you?” Arya looked up to him.

            “Good. You seem really happy” Gendry’s head tilted.

            Arya felt the heat on her cheeks then, and that heat spreading across her body along with butterflies in her stomach. It was that small tingle within the pit of her stomach while she kept her lips thin. She tried to ignore the feeling, but when she did, it only caused her to smile. _What the hell?!_

            “I am…” Arya mumbled bitterly through the awkward smile.

            “Okay then” Gendry chuckled as he started to tune the guitar.

            “What are you going to play?” Arya blurted out.

            “Is there anything you wanted me to play?” Gendry softly turned his gaze to Arya.

            Their eyes met and so many thoughts raced through Arya’s mind. She wanted to ask him to play so many songs. Any soft rock songs would be great with an acoustic cover, some He is We songs, or even country songs would be nice. She was pondering on these thoughts as her lips parted slightly. She didn’t visualize it, but Gendry’s blush came to set along his face. He was watching her with a cautious and nervous stare.

            Arya’s lips moved into a smile, causing Gendry to turn his gaze away rather quickly. Arya blinked when she looked back up to see Gendry looking back down to the strings on his guitar. Arya poked her chin lightly with the pad of her index finger, thinking of what song would be good.

            “Do you sing?” Arya asked.

            “A bit, not like you” Gendry smirked as he dared to glance over. “Why?”

            “I have a song I want you to play” Arya smiled. “And I want you to sing with me”

            Gendry paused then. When he did, Arya pulled out her phone and began to play it. It was a song by A Rocket to the Moon. The song appeared country, but Arya thought it more of an acoustic song, as it was mainly orchestrated that way from the beginning.

            Gendry peered over to Arya while she smiled. She didn’t address it, but he was smiling right back. His eyes were endearing and were filled with a sort of admiration for her expression. It was a look that could be considered adoration of love. Though, Arya didn’t see it as she turned back to Gendry while he was more relaxed.

            “Is that alright?” Arya asked.

            “Sure, let’s learn it” Gendry smiled. “Play it again”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos! A shorter chapter, but it's still good.

            Gendry was finally getting a hang of the strings. Arya could only sit next to him and be mesmerized by how his fingers strummed each metal chord perfectly. He only had to listen to the song about four times to get the general rhythm of the song. It was amazing, and Arya could only watch him in admiration.

            He didn’t sing, as she’d hoped for, but she sang instead. She had been shy to start, reluctant to allow Gendry to hear her voice again. She felt embarrassed and even nervous about it. With a bit of convincing though, Gendry was able to pry her voice out into song.

            It had been about two hours that they’d been together and all they’d done was play music and sing. Gendry plucked the strings masterfully on his acoustic while Arya attempted to hit each note of every song she could. Her voice was a soft hum, but pitchy. The lack of control on her pitch though brought some dynamic to when she sang. Instead of it being constant, there was some diversity to her voice. It was definitely not one dimensional. At least, this was what Gendry thought.

            “If only I had a bass” Gendry lowered his guitar onto his lap.

            “Why’s that?” Arya blinked a bit.

            “They just sound better with certain songs”

            “You play too? You really are musically talented” Arya leaned back with a smile.

            “Not really, just play a bit of both” Gendry bashfully scratched the back of his head.

            “Yeah, right” Arya swatted his leg with her arm.

            He watched her as Arya laid back on the leaves casually. She was breathing easy, her eyes slowly closing as to fully embrace the scene. She listened to the shaking of the trees, the waves of wind that overpassed her, the shuffling of leaves from the natural breeze and the chirping of birds. All of this just constituted peace. She wasn’t someone who was in full tune with nature, but it still made a beautiful and majestic appearance to her.

            She heard more shifting around her and quickly felt the leaves off to her right crunch. Peeking over, one eye opens to see Gendry lying next to her. His eyes were facing to the trees above. Arya’s brows knit with curiosity and weary, but soon shifted her gaze to where he stared.

            The vision he was appeasing was nothing more than a few red and yellow leaves. The natural occurrences of fall that was all Arya could see. _Is there some sort of deeper meaning that’s having Gendry smile like that?_

            Arya pouted as she’d seen nothing. She didn’t cross her arms, as she usually did, but instead kept her arms closer to her sides. She continued her pursuit of this deeper meaning. Every time she looked over, Gendry was just lying there with a smile. She wanted to ask, and most likely would, but wanted to see for herself first.

            When she actually took a minute to stare deeply at the scenery, she realized it. It was just beautiful. The sunset shown right through the small cracks of the leaves onto the surface: where she and Gendry were. She could now see and experience what Gendry found so fascinating. _Its so pretty…so many colours._

            She felt a small tug on her sleeve and before she knew it, Gendry was on his side in her direction. His bright blue eyes were dead set on hers, but not harshly. No, instead, they were soft and sweet. _Just to suit my theory on his girly eyes._ But she wouldn’t deny how nice they looked. They were soft like her mother’s, but bluer than that. They reminded her of the beauty she’d just seen; colour that had taken over some emotion within her and burst into perfection.

            Arya’s lips parted slowly and she lowered her eyes from his. She turned her back to him when she felt nervous again. She bit her lip softly just as she felt Gendry’s hand on her again. She didn’t quite snap but shot a look back to him.

            “Upset?” Gendry replied with a confused stare.

            “No…why were you staring at me like that?” Arya tried to blink away the burning on her cheeks.

            “What stare?”

            “Just a minute ago! You were staring at me funny” Arya sat up now, leaves dangling from her hairs.

            Gendry’s eyebrow was raised as he chuckled more. That gave Arya more confusion and frustration. She crossed her arms tightly with a pout sitting across her face. He seemed to know how to set her off and send her into a fit. And even though she wanted this all day, she hated how he could bring her to this state so easily.

            “You were staring at me” Arya slipped her eyes over for a small glare.

            “And if I was?” Gendry blinked.

            “Why?”

            “Because you’re right beside me and someone I can talk to? I don’t know why. Why is it so important?” Gendry sighed.

            “It’s not…I’m just curious” Arya retorted with her last word ending flatly.

            “I’m sorry if I upset you” Gendry stated.

            Arya looked over while he smiled in her direction. He seemed sincere enough, at least to Arya he did. She could only nod lightly before his hand took a small touch on her shoulder. It was the first time he’d even made a course of action to make physical contact. Arya’s eyes snapped over, but she didn’t move the hand away. In a way, it reminded her of how her father would greet her. _But it doesn’t feel like that…_

            She felt the tingling feeling down in her gut again, the pit rolling and spiralling into a cycle instead of just a stone. His hand was rough, calluses seemed to be developing which told Arya that he worked with metal. His eyes were softening as they stared at Arya, and Arya’s only began to widen slowly. _Very slowly._

            He rubbed it once before he removed his palm from her shoulder and put both hands on the guitar. Arya was left to recollect herself, and she did by taking a single intake of air. She closed her eyes as well, but she didn’t bite her lip or pout. _Not this time._

            “So, do you drink coffee?” Gendry tilted his head to her.

“Uhm, I do a bit, but I try not to” Arya blinked as she turned to Gendry. “Why?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to get some and sit around there. If that’s right alright with you” Gendry sat up.

“Yeah, why not” Arya started to get up as Gendry was putting his guitar away.

Arya was completed finished packing her things by the time Gendry was just closing the case on his guitar. She glanced to her side where the dark haired man sat with his instrument. He was growing some facial hair on his face, Arya dully noted. She noticed how it complimented his features nicely, it made him look more manly than boyish. _Though most guys have that feature._

He started adjusting it in his hands before Arya walked over to him. She stood next to him while he quickly checked his phone. It was an Iphone like hers, but without the case. Arya’s was a white and blue case. Nothing like Sansa’s floral patterned case, which Sansa had boasted about for days when she first bought it.

Unlike Arya, Sansa had a job when she wasn’t at school. She worked as a seamstress, but as an assistant. Sansa, apparently, wasn’t good enough to work on her own. Even though this is the case, she still got paid and was able to use money on what she wished.

“So you do drink coffee yet you’re not addicted like most people?” Gendry’s eyes narrowed.

“Yeah? My father and mother love it, but they always had me avoid it for exactly that reason. But I tried it once or twice from my brothers” Arya shrugged as if it wasn’t such a big deal.

“How many brothers do you have?” Gendry changed topics.

“Four. Two older and two younger. Do you have any?” Arya smiled at the small talk.

“Two. Both younger”

“Really? Your parents must be young then”

“Not really. My father is in his forties and not far from fifty”

“Seriously? My father too. But that’s because my brothers are in College already”

Gendry just smiled at her, nodding to her comment while he walked next to her. Arya was beaming with happiness. _I guess he actually can be my friend._ She reminded herself this as they walked next to one another. She also noted the few times her arm and his would brush. She made more distance each time that happened, Gendry only glanced over with nervous eyes.

When they reached the coffee shop, Gendry opened the glass door widely for her, smiling. Arya stepped in with a small thank you as she opened the door for him. His laugh was deep and sultry, which left that pit in Arya’s stomach again. _Dammit stop it body!_

Gendry went in line, whispering for her to find them a table. Arya made sure to mention that she’d like sugar and cream in hers, since she hated the taste of black coffee. _I still can’t believe father drinks it that way._ She found a seat for two in the corner, near the live band that was playing. They were all boys and one with an electric bass. He was tuning up along with the acoustic player. The electric guitar lead, though, was playing Smoke on the Water to warm up. Arya recalled the times her brother Robb played that in the car. _Too much for my own good._

The lead guitarist glanced over to Arya and gave her a wide and charming smile. Arya couldn’t help but blink and look around herself. _Was he looking at me?_ She finished her useless investigation of her area to see the lead laughing a bit. Arya bit her lip in embarrassment and curled her bag in front of her. She didn’t expect it, nor anticipate the look to be so charming.

Gendry came over and tapped on her shoulder blade gently. Arya’s head threw upward to Gendry with her eyes wide. Gendry’s look was more worried that hysterical, like the lead’s had been. He handed her the coffee before speaking.

“You okay?” Gendry pulled out his chair to sit.

“Yeah, I’m good” Arya nodded a bit too much.

“You seem on edge” Gendry leaned towards her.

“Sorry” Arya sighed as she took a sip.

She blinked in surprise. The coffee still had the bitter aftertaste, but it was sweeter than she had the last time. _How much sugar and cream was added?_

“Don’t be. I was just worried that something had happened while I was gone” Gendry took a sip of his.

“Worried? Why would you be worried about me?” Arya blinked.

“Uhm…because you’re my friend?” Gendry’s brows knit together.

Arya blinked again, but more than just one time. She was happy, shocked and nervous all at once. He not only admitted to being her friend, which made her nervous, but her thoughts were validated by this confirmation. She stopped her blinking only to smile widely. Her teeth showed a bit through her smile. She nodded as to confirm it, leaving Gendry was a red face and nervous expression.

Gendry sent his eyes down to his coffee, leaving Arya only to laugh slightly too loud. She quitted her laughter when she noticed a few curious eyes peering over. She covered her mouth when Gendry’s defensive stare caught hers. Her smile still stayed beneath, but her hand could tell Gendry different.

“I can see your smile lines, stop smiling” Gendry’s voice was shy, which only encouraged Arya to smile more.

“Mhm” She mumbled as she took another sip of her drink. “You’re really shy around me. Or is this for all girls?” Arya now leaned in.

“…All girls” Gendry admitted through a mumble.

“Really? My sister would usually call that ‘cute’ or something” Arya shrugged.

“Most girls do, but it’s not” Gendry leaned back on his chair. “It’s embarrassing”

“I’d think so. I’d be embarrassed if I was shy around boys” Arya teased him.

“Now you stop” Gendry gave a small glare.

“Fine fine” Arya chuckled a bit. “So, from that thought, that means your single?”

“Why? Are you offering?”

“NO-“ Arya covered her mouth as she’d blurted it out again.

Gendry was now laughing now, causing Arya to giggle as well. Their laughter kept smiles on their face the whole evening. Through the evening, they both spoke of their time in school and everything under the sun. They had let the conversations fade and come back when they paid attention to the live band, which wasn’t too bad. They only played one original song, the rest being classic rock songs that were all well known.

Gendry walked next to her while Arya was tying the strap around her coat. Gendry stayed close to her all evening making sure that she was comfortable, but also that she wasn’t going to be near any creeps. _Apparently there were that I had no idea about…_

They walked side by side towards a small black truck. Arya felt nervous now, her hands getting clammy with anticipation. She slowed her pace in order to feel safe. She was approaching his truck… _I can trust him, I know it._ She never really felt safe, unless it was her family, and she was always on guard.

Gendry turned to face her as she was a few feet away. He buried his brows together as he held the driver’s side door open for himself. She was just standing there, trying to rationalize mentally how this may all go down. She clutched her bag in her palms with soft breathing. She was looking down to her feet, as if to try and compose herself. She didn’t hear it, but Gendry had approached her. With a gentle touch, he placed his hands on her shoulders. When her eyes shot up, Gendry was looking down at her. His expression was calm; he wasn’t smiling or even comforting her.

“I won’t hurt you. You can trust me” Gendry told her quietly as he soon moved his hands away from her body.

That left a single tremor through Arya’s body. He had seen right through her. _Am I really that open of a book to read?_ She needed to find a way to make a lock, she told herself, and moved towards the truck. It was small, and could only fit three people, and that third person had to be small.

She began to put her bag below as she noticed the little details in Gendry’s car. He had a chain around his rear-view mirror, similar to the one he wore yesterday except it was gold. Along with that, she noticed his CD’s which were all inside the open area beneath his radio. A few names she read really quickly were all rock bands, which made her question what he really liked. But against her conclusion, she noticed the small EP by a band called The Iccarus Band. It was made of paper, and it occurred to her that it must have been bought online. Then she noticed the small He is We paper covered CD.

Gendry started the car and caught her eyes when she looked over. Their stare only lasted a few moments before Arya glanced back to his dashboard. It wasn’t all that dirty, and he kept everything in good condition. The car itself smelt like pine with a bit of musk. _Something that I would call a man’s smell.._

He started pulling out and she watched how he looked over his shoulder. His neck extended and was exposed. That caused Arya to swallow down some saliva. She felt nervous again, but also a bit intrigued. He was a bit tanner around his neck than he was on his palms and face, which she took to mind.

“You sure have a lot of Classic Rock CD’s for someone who said they don’t like it all that much” Arya raised her chin to him.

“I prefer listening to it when I drive. It’s just a personal preference” Gendry stated rather flatly.

“Okay” Arya shrugged as she pulled out her phone.

When she did, she noticed the multiple texts from Sansa. All were either asking where she was or if she was on a date. The opposite was from her mother, just telling her to be safe and be home before 10. She sighed as she began to respond to each. Telling Sansa quote “I was out with a friend” and to her mother “I’m on my way now”.

“So you live in Winterfell County?” Gendry glanced to her.

“Yeah. Just drop me off at the Rodrik’s Corner store” Arya leaned in the chair.

“No way, not while it’s this dark. It’s a bit past 7, I’m not letting you walk home alone” Gendry used a harsher tone.

“I’ll be fine. I know the neighbourhood”

“Arya, just let me drop you off. It’s not like I’m going to memorize your address to stalk you” Gendry caught her glare. “I promise”

Arya pouted then, just nodding as they drove up the hill which lead them to Winterfell County. It was rather big, but mainly filled with hills and grasslands. It was the opposite of flat, but it wasn’t rocky. Houses were both scattered along these plains and clustered when you drew closer to the town itself. Arya’s father was the Mayor of the county, though she didn’t tell Gendry that detail. This county had been created many years ago, and her father’s family had been the ones to own it for years.

They drove in much silence while Gendry slowed down. He was looking around the area, as it was lit up with streetlights. They had some decorations up for Halloween, but not many. It was only the end of September.

“This neighbourhood is nice” Gendry stated as he drove around the corner store, stopping and looking to her.

“You actually dropping me off here? Thank-“

“Where do I go from here to your house?” Gendry had leaned over to hold down her lock and watched her.

Arya’s eyes scanned over his dark haired arm and caught his eyes with her own. She felt uncomfortable now, and that cause her to breathe in softly. He still watched her for an answer, but she soon smacked his arm away. She turned to face him before he could stop her again. He had leaned towards her and stopped rather quickly when she made her body face him. His eyes widened as her’s had.

They stared to each other, Arya’s now hardened with seriousness while Gendry’s were glossed with anticipation. Arya wanted to speak, she wanted to tell him it was alright but she just stared. Gendry’s lips parted to speak, but nothing came out. Arya didn’t know what to say now. She wanted to tell him to just let her out, but he was so…persistent. _Stupid Gendry…_

Gendry backed up almost instantly when someone approached his car door. He sat in the driver’s seat and Arya turned to see what was approaching them. When she focused her gaze in, she noticed the shop owner himself, Rodrik Cassel. He was a white bearded man and a bit scruffy. He was a bigger man too, but had a strong set of arms and legs. Mother had been good friends with the man and often came down to the shop just to check on him. He admired her mother, but admired her in a way that she was a confident woman, not of love.

Arya opened the door and looked back to Gendry. He kept his expression rather serious as Rodrik stopped to look at Arya’s smaller form. Arya smiled a bit before turning herself back to Gendry.

“When can we hang out again?” Arya held the truck door.

“Uhm…if you’re not busy this weekend? If not than it would have to be next week” Gendry stated flatly again.

“Next week. Maybe I’ll see you around at school?” Arya seemed to be pleading for a chance.

“Maybe” Gendry nodded as he actually gave her a smile. “Goodnight Arya”

Arya just nodded while her stomach exploded with butterflies. She didn’t realize her cheeks were tinted with red when she rushed to Rodrik’s side. He watched the truck rather cautiously, his hand taking a gentle hold of her shoulder. Arya gazed up to him with a confused face, while her lips still held the remnants of her smile. She felt happy and nervous, but also felt a sense of comfort when she’d seen Gendry smile. He brought her a comfort that Jon didn’t even offer her. _Jon doesn’t make your stomach get butterflies._

“Who we he?” Rodrik looked down.

“A friend of mine from school” Arya looked back to him.

“I’ve never seen him around. Does he treat you well?” Rodrik brought her to his car.

“Yeah he does. He’s a good guy, just stubborn sometimes” Arya opened the front door.

“Good. You father and I always hoped you’d bring friends other than Mycah and Edric around” Rodirk got in the driver’s side.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Arya grew defensive.

“It means that you’re making new friends that you’ll be happier. You looked happy around that boy” Rodrick glanced to her with a calm expression. “He looks like a good boy”

Arya closed her mouth as she was flushed with embarrassment. _Why wouldn’t I find a good guy to be friends with?! Mycah and Edric are good people…of course I’d make friends with good people._ She dwelled on her thoughts as Rodrik drove her home in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for the support!

            A week had passed, faster than Arya had expected it to, and she was anticipating the day to spend time with Gendry. In Arya’s mind, she had forgotten the awkwardness of that car ride home. Instead, she’d focused on the good parts. She remembered their laughter and enjoyment of each other’s company. She wasn’t thinking of how Gendry felt per say, but she did wonder if he was thinking about her.

            She was watching the birds fly around the leafless tree. Autumn had come so quickly that the chilled breeze was a surprise to all. Arya was used to the cold, as Winterfell was higher up and closer to the mountains, so cold breezes felt quite normal.

            She realized as she looked to her Iphone that it actually had been more than a week. It had been nine days since they’d seen each other. That, unfortunately, set Arya in a bit of a fit. Internally of course, but she still knit her brows in anger. _He has my number, why hasn’t he texted me? Does he not use his phone or something?_

            Arya, as if by fate, felt the vibration in her pocket. Her eyes darted down towards the machine and lifted it. Her eyes were filled with expectation and hope. And as if she received a gift from God, Gendry had texted her with a brief “Hey, sorry for the lack of texts!”

            Arya seemed to feel everything inside her melt with joy, having a friend she’d waited for to text her. _Though I hadn’t actually sent any to him myself…_ She replied while she eyed the teacher, having mastered the “not-looking-while-texting” trick.

            _It’s fine. So did you still wanna hang out sometime?_

            The response vibrated back to her in less than a minute as she stared down. Her smile showed the response she’d gotten.

            _Yea. That’s why I texted you. I was curious if you’d like to hang out after school again._

            Arya’s smile bubbled more just as she caught the look from her teacher. The woman’s eyes seemed to peer skeptically at Arya, but she looked away from Arya slowly. Mycah must have noticed as he turned to Arya confused.

            Edric would have done the same, had the boy not been asleep next to her. Arya only addressed Mycah’s response with a smile. The red head had no idea what she was smiling about, nor would Arya plan on telling him. _And I won’t give him a chance to guess either._

            Later that day, Arya was walking to her next class. As she walked, she noticed her fair faced sister come over. Arya’s brow raised curiously when she girl seemed to be either angry or upset over something. What worried Arya more was that Sansa was marching her way. Arya blinked when Sansa’s heels stopped before her.

            “Come with me” Sansa stared at Arya. “We have some things we need to discuss”

            “What do you mean?” Arya sneered a bit.

            “Just come” Sansa rolled her eyes as she moved.

            Arya followed reluctantly, keeping a steady pace behind Sansa. She was both angry and confused, which left Arya’s face screwed up rather than frowning. She hoped that Sansa didn’t plan on taking her to a party, because she’d flat out refuse it. _I wouldn’t even let her get a ‘please’ in._

            Sansa directed her to the washroom and leaned against one of the white porcelain sinks. There was a bit of food in it, which was common for the girl’s washroom. Arya stopped with a bit of distance between her sister and just raised her eyes to Sansa. The look Sansa pulled on Arya caused her to frown.

            “You can’t be busy tonight! We have plans” Sansa crossed her arms.

            “What plans? I didn’t hear about any plans” Arya glared.

            “That’s because father just texted me them this afternoon after I asked him if I could hang out with Joffrey. Apparently, we’re meeting with Robert Baratheon, Joffrey’s dad because father has business with him. We’re all going as a family, which includes you” Sansa’s voice like a viper on the ‘you’ portion.

            “But I already made plans” Arya rolled her eyes.

            “Well cancel them. This is important for father as he may partner his business with Robert Baratheon. You know, the guy running for President of the country!” Sansa emphasized almost every word.

            “I know, but does it really matter if I go?” Arya tried to weasel out of it.

            “It does. And this isn’t for me, it’s for father. Think about him before your plans Arya” Sansa crossed her arms even tighter now.

            Arya bit her bottom lip with a glare on her face. She wanted to scream at Sansa and call her stupid. She wanted to let all her frustration out on her sister, but she knew that Sansa was right. Ned had been trying to get a promotion and advantage in his growing public relations business for a while, and Robert Baratheon would definitely help.

            Arya simply crossed her own arms before nodding lightly. Sansa didn’t cheer up, only sighing before she looked down to Arya. Arya avoided her sister’s gaze, offended by how rude she was.

            “It’s just for tonight. You can make plans another night, don’t worry” Sansa lightened her tone.

            Arya only nodded again before Sansa patted Arya’s shoulder. Before Sansa left the bathroom completely, she turned to face Arya’s back. Arya was staring down at her feet where the words that would haunt her came.

            “By the way, we have to dress nicely for this occasion, as it’s also with his family” Sansa shut the door before Arya groaned in irritation.

            She then brought up her phone and sighed deeply. _Just when things were going to be fine and dandy..._ She quickly sent a text with her change of plans, yet leaving it plain and simple.

            _Sorry Gendry but I have family stuff going on tonight, maybe another time? ):_

            She walked off back to her last class and sat down. She slumped into her seat, showing her dissatisfaction with the entire scenario. She hated when everything didn’t work out, and especially time she could be spending doing something _she_ wanted. Instead, she’d spend it eating dinner with a millionaire and his family.

            After that class, Mycah and Edric set off to have their fun while Arya unwillingly marched off to her father’s car. Bran seemed cheerful as usual while Sansa walked along with ease. Arya charged slowly behind them, looking up to Ned when his eyes greeted her first.

            “You don’t seem in such a good mood” Ned pat Arya’s shoulder.

            “I’m not. But whatever” Arya moved next to Bran as Ned looked at her window where she would be.

            “Arya’s pouting because she couldn’t get to hang out with her friend’s tonight” Sansa looked to Ned as he got in.

            “I’m sorry sweetling, it’s just very important and he insisted I bring the family. I promise you that I will tell you a day in advanced, alright?” Ned faced her now as he watched her eyes.

            “Its fine” Arya met her father’s stare before he nodded through a sullen expression.

            Ned started the car as Bran glanced over. The boy seemed to be searching her face for some sort of indication. Arya assumed it was to find out exactly why she was upset. She wouldn’t give that away though, not when most of her family had no idea of Gendry’s existence.

            She rested her head against the car window, staring out to where the trees passed and the road felt longer. The drive was quite quiet, as Sansa actually put her headphones in to listen to music and Bran was playing a portable game. Arya, on the other hand, just watched the scenery.

            She felt the car stop and stayed on for a bit longer. Her siblings practically bolted from the car and moved into the home. Ned, though, took it slow. His eyes fixated on his small daughter before he opened her door. His gaze was soft and sincere. Arya paused her endless thoughts of useless anger to view this expression on his face. It was a hint of everything: apologetic, sympathetic along with encouraging. She could not understand why she saw all these things in just her father’s eyes, but she smiled a bit in reaction.

            Ned took her hand to help her down, Arya taking another moment just to look at him. Her father’s smile grew fonder and his lips moved to kiss her forehead. The gesture was tender and sent a warmth into her heart. His grip was gentle as it soon released her hand.

            “Go on, your mother will be waiting to get you dressed. The drive is long, which is why I needed you home” Ned stroked her cheek quickly.

            Arya let her father off with a nod before sending herself inside. She first saw the staircase, but she then saw her mother and let her eyes widen. Her mother looked absolutely stunning. Her hair was spread into loose waves and her lips were coated with a red lipstick, which just complimented her blue eyes. She wore a navy blue blouse that was then complimented by a sliming black pencil skirt. Her shoes were black, but the heel was classic and just one tone. Her mother’s makeup was subtle, having her lip stand out even more.

            Her mother caught Arya’s expression and the woman walked towards Arya. She stopped in front of her daughter and Arya just stared up. Catelyn gave a small sigh before she pointed to the stairs.

            “Get ready. Wash yourself and I will be up in a few minutes to find some appropriate clothing for you” Catelyn’s tone was flat as Arya gazed in adoration. “Hop to it!”

            Arya exited the scene as she hurried into her bedroom. She started getting her towels and started for the bathroom. To her frustration, Bran was in there. Arya stood at the door, tapping her foot impatiently. She wanted to storm in there so she could shower, but she would have to kick Bran out. _Not that I can’t kick his ass out._

            She leaned against the wall just as Robb came out of Jon’s room. There was a wide smile on his face as he was in his casual clothes. A wife beater that was a grey colour and flannel pants. He turned to Arya and smirked. His smile almost instantly changed, as it wasn’t the cheery and charming appearance and instead was calm and relaxed.

            “Waiting for Bran?” Robb glanced to the door. “He may be a while”

            “I won’t let him be a while. I’ll kick him out if he takes too long” Arya sneered.

            “Good luck” Robb smiled with a shrug.

            Arya pouted to his doubt, soon causing Arya to smack the door hard. She called out Bran’s name only to hear his squeak; his hands begin to fumble all around and she heard something fell. Arya chuckled on the other side as Bran threw open the door.

            “Can you not wait?” Bran breathed.

            “Nope. Get out, my turn” Arya tugged Bran from the doorway before he called out loudly.

            It passed around twenty minutes and Arya was all cleaned up, looking to her mother while the woman pressed different dresses she’d bought against Arya’s skin. Arya raised her brow while Catelyn was trying to decide which one looked best on her. Arya’s arms crossed rather firmly while a frown covered her face. _I don’t want to go._

            Catelyn pursed her lips as she finally pulled up a cornflower blue. It was short sleeved and tightened a bit around the waist area. It was flowing skirt area that ended at her knees. There was no pattern on the dress and was just one colour, but Catelyn’s smile seemed to beam brightly. That left Arya in some distress. _Oh god, is this the one?_ The dress wasn’t horrible, and it wasn’t short like Sansa’s cocktail dresses.

            “Try this on, I think it will look nice on you” Catelyn lifted the dress to her.

            Arya nodded before she started to change. She wasn’t afraid to get into clothes in front of her mother, as she’d done it for years. Catelyn insisted through the years in case Arya and Sansa needed help adjusting the outfit. Arya zipped up the side and turned to her mother.

            To Arya’s surprise, Catelyn was speechless. Arya stood straight and with her hands by her sides. She blinked a bit while she stared to her mother. Her smirk was slanted while her mother’s smile began to appear.

            “You look beautiful” Catelyn started to adjust the skirt itself.

            It soon passed a few more minutes and Arya was in a pair of nude heels. Her mother had bought them too for her, causing Arya to roll her eyes again. _Why did she go this far?_ She crossed her arms are stared to the red haired woman as she fixed her husband’s tie. The way she spoke in whispers to Ned only made Arya more curious of what they were talking about.

            She stood next to her two younger brother’s, who were both in bow ties and dress shirts. Rickon was nervously playing with his bow tie while Bran stood quietly. He acted quite respectfully for someone younger than her. He was polite when he needed to be and aggressive when he wanted to be.

            Sansa came down the stairs in a slimming black dress. Her lips were laced with a pink colour and her eyes shadowed with a natural look. Her hair was straightened and was parted off to one side. Arya definitely thought Sansa as looking stunning. She was in a pair of studded black heels that complimented the silver jewelry. _How come she can look so pretty all the time?_

            Robb came down behind her in a mahogany dress shirt and black dress pants, his face well shaven and hair in controlled curls. He looked handsome and professional, which was a common trait for Robb. Unlike Jon, who came down the stairs with his mess of black curls and a white dress shirt. He wore a navy blue tie as to compliment his dark blue bottoms. His smile to Arya was comforting, but also made her feel unbelievably embarrassed.

            “You look pretty fancy” Jon nudged her lightly.

            “Shut up” Arya whispered harshly as their parents approached them.

            They were directed into the two vehicles. Arya, Bran, Rickon and Jon were with Catelyn while Robb and Sansa were with Ned. She didn’t know why they were sectioned off this way, but she just assumed because Robb was the eldest and co-owner of the company and Sansa was dating Joffrey. Though she didn’t ponder on the thought long before she slipped in her headphones. She started to play fun., who she’d gotten into recently. They had a, no pun intended, fun sound.

            The hour went by rather smoothly, with Rickon only asking twice how long they’d be. He was always asking during long trips, and her parents had scolded Rickon for asking too much. In the past though, she remembered when Bran did the same thing. He was just as loud as or even louder than Rickon.

            When they were driving in, Arya looked out the window and gasped at the sheer size of their mansion. It looked like it could fit more than just two large families in it. It was four of their houses combined. _Who needs this much space?_

            Ned spoke to the microphone before the gate telling the responder who he was. Arya anxiously watched as the gate opened up for them. The road before the home was long and felt like it could have lasted another hour car ride. It was a straight path, but there were gardens that lined it all the way down. All different colours of flowers and shrubbery on either side. It was like am ombre leading up to vibrant reds at the end. _This is so beautiful…_

            She opened her car door when they finally stopped. They were first greeted by a few maids and butlers, which was shocking enough for Arya. Jon got out next to her and gave her shoulder a squeeze. Arya’s eyes focused on the way they dressed, all in red and yellow colours. _I wonder if everything in their house is this colour…_

            She stepped next to her brothers and held her clutch close. She had refused to take the huge purse her mother offered, not having enough to fit the bag. It almost felt like a backpack or a duffel bag than a nice purse. She glanced off to her right to see Sansa walking with those four inch heels, which made her the same height as her father. _She is so tall…_

            Arya was the same height as her mother, just a bit shorter than Jon as she walked next to him in her two inch heels. The doors were large as a dark wood, most likely mahogany. It was lit romantically when she entered in, a red carpet upon their entry and gold all over. Arya’s eyes dazzled upon the sight.

            There was a large staircase in the center, leading up to the second of what looked to be three floors. The trimming on the red carpet was the gold with embroidery. The embroidery were of lions, obviously symbolizing the Lannister family. Cersei Lannister, as the wife of Robert, must have a lot of creative control over the house. Arya had heard her to be the most beautiful and desired woman in the country. She is described to have flowing blond hair and emerald green eyes, her skin as lightly flushed and silky smooth skin. Arya wouldn’t assume so, and would wait till she met the woman. _Or at least saw her._

            They heard the footsteps that were heavy and slow. Arya turned to face the staircase and noticed the fat man walking down the stairs. His beard was trimmed only slightly, still puffy and long. Just from how he dressed, she assumed that he was Robert Baratheon. He wore clothes that just covered his bloated stomach, though Arya could tell was natural. His smile was wide and she would have considered it a drunken smile, though she knew he wasn’t drunk.

            “Ned! Long-time no see” Robert came up with a smile.

            “Robert. It’s good to see you too” Ned was brought into a hug.

            Arya glanced up to notice the woman she’d been thinking about. Cersei Lannister walked down with all the glory of a strong woman. Her stride was both elegant and confident. Her dress was a long flowing red dress, it slit on one side as to look seductive. Her hair was pinned to the back while her waves curved around her defined face. She had the emerald eyes that she’d heard of, and was as beautiful as she’d imagined. _Wow…Robert got lucky._

            “Welcome, Eddard” Cersei addressed him by his full name.

            “Thank you” Ned lowered his head with a smile.

            “And these are your children?” Cersei let her eyes wander to them.

            Ned began to introduce each, calling upon each one to say ‘hello’ and be respectful towards Cersei. Arya had curtsied when she approached Cersei, causing the blond beauty to grin. Arya stepped back when more footsteps moved down the staircase.

            She first saw Joffrey, who was in a red suit. He had dressed much more fanciful than anyone in this entire room, obviously to try and look impressive, Arya instinctively looked to her side to see Sansa with a small grin. Sansa kept her hands on her thin thighs before stepping forward when Joffrey approached. He kissed her cheek briefly and she smiled rather widely.

            Arya rolled her eyes before she noticed the next two walking down the staircase. One was a small blond boy, who was a bit on the chubby side. He was pouting a bit, but no tears had been shed. Arya realized this when she scanned his eyes for red rims, but saw nothing. _He just doesn’t want to be here, like I don’t._ Next was the girl who was a spitting image of her mother. She had flowing blond waves that ended mid back. Her lips were small, but perky like her mothers. She didn’t seem to have any features of her father, all of her mother. When Arya looked at the three, she realized that they _all_ looked like their mother.

            It wasn’t until she heard the last set of steps that she knew the truth. Her eyes raised up and her breath was lost. The last to walk down had all the resemblance of Robert Baratheon, and it sent her into a mental tirade. His steps were calculated and slow, and when their eyes met, both were speechless. _Gendry…_

            He was in a plain black suit with a gold tie. He had grown a bit of facial hair since she’d last seen him, causing him to look more mature than his age. He was wearing a pair of black shoes that complimented all features of his outfit. His hair was dark, just as his father’s was and the bright blue eyes too. She recalled how he’d described his father, as fat and with those exact features. She felt stupid for not noticing, though she really didn’t think he’d be the son of the political official.

            When Gendry approached her, Arya instantly pouted. Her frown was quite apparent when Gendry stopped in front of her. Arya met his eyes only to have her hands move into fists. Gendry’s brows looked concerned as he noticed her posture.

            “Arya…” Gendry’s voice was low.

            “So this is why you wanted to avoid last names? ‘Cause you’re the son of one of the richest man in the country? And the man going for president?” Arya’s voice was rather bitter.

            “That’s exactly why. I didn’t want you to treat me as you are now, hateful” Gendry retorted with the same expression.

            Arya stepped back while she met his eyes with more shock than anger. He still kept the same serious expression when Robert put a hand on the boy’s shoulder. The shock then crept on his face when he met his father’s eyes. Ned had approached and Arya made distance between them. She didn’t dare met Gendry’s eyes, realizing how judgemental she’d been on the spot.

            Bran stood next to her when he tapped her shoulder. Arya flinched like his hand had hurt her, which caused Bran to stare at her confused. Arya’s stare was wide and in fear, her heart pounding wildly like a drum. She could hear the words from Bran, but they didn’t seem to register. Arya’s eyes looked down to her feet as she bit her lip.

            “Arya” Her name was finally recognized when she felt the large hands of Jon on her shoulders. “Are you alright?”

            Arya looked over to Gendry as he looked back. When their eyes met, she showed as much sympathy as she could through them when she looked back. His expression softened, but only by a bit.

            “Yeah, I’m okay”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the new kudos! Thanks for the support!

The dinner had started and Arya had eaten a small portion of her food. Gendry was sitting right across of her, rather quiet like she was. Her father and Robert were in mid conversation while she eyed her food. The commencement of dinner had been different as well. They said no prayers before they ate and the food was brought in for everyone. _Butlers and maids…still can’t get over that._

            Bran was quiet, as usual while Rickon was ravishing his meal like an animal. Robb was next to Ned and Catelyn while Jon was on the other side of Arya. Sansa, next to Joffrey, seemed to be in conversation with him. Joffrey didn’t show a pleased expression on his face and was rather solemn. It left Arya questioning how much Joffrey really liked Sansa. Sure, they’d been dating for a while, but the blond teen never seemed to be excited or affectionate with her in public.

            Tommen was next to Rickon and Myrcella was smiling in Bran’s direction; her brother took no interest of notice of the small girl anyways. She’d heard briefly that the young girl was a year older than Bran, which obviously didn’t make much of a difference.

            Arya’s gaze shifted back to Gendry, who was now looking at her too. His blush came up very quickly, looking back down to eat. Arya could only blink and shift her mouth to the side in wonder. _Why is he so nervous?_ She ignored the thoughts to finish her food, hearing Robert’s laughter interrupt the whispers. When Arya looked to investigate, Ned was smiling widely and Robert had his hand on his fat belly. Arya could only cringe as the thought of Cersei actually producing children with such a man.

            “A lot of mixed emotions, you have” Jon smiled to her.

            “What do you mean?” Arya raised her eyes to Jon.

            “You keep looking over at Gendry yet you cringe at his parents” Jon glanced over to Robert and Cersei.

            “They just seem vile” Her voice was low as she looked guiltily to Jon.

            “They may just be, but we can’t show them we think that” Jon stroked her head affectionately. “Now eat, you can see the boy after”

            “I know” Arya practically growled the words out.

            The dessert came out and Bran finally smiled like he usually did. He glanced to Catelyn before he slowed his hand into the dessert plate before him. Rickon grabbed as well, Arya and Jon being presented with one of their own. It was filled with a variety of cookies, tarts and cakes. Arya couldn’t quite distinguish each as they were all browns and blanche colours. She assumed that most were chocolate, which had Arya lifting up one of the darker ones quickly. Jon’s hand lifted one of the tarts.

            When Arya took a bite, she felt the pure sweetness from this treat. It was a cocoa cake that was dry and covered in a buttery sauce. Her eyes widened to when it basically melted from her saliva. She turned her gaze to Jon to see his reaction to what he picked. His expression was quite relaxed, as if he’d known what he picked.

            “It’s so sweet” Arya told Jon.

            “That’s because you picked chocolate sponge cake” Jon chuckled a bit.

            “And what did you get?” Arya peeked at his.

            “A pecan tart. Quite good actually” Jon slid the rest over to her.

            Arya wanted to try it all, but she saw her mother’s accusing stare. She gave a small pout when she lifted up a single yellow tart, which she noticed Sansa taking nibbles from. _Lemon tart, of course._ Arya then pushed that aside, not enjoying the sour bitterness of a lemon. It didn’t quite tickle her fancy like chocolate did.

            The eating lasted a little over two hours, with Robert making two toasts: one to the arrangement between Ned and him, but also to his children and Ned’s. Arya felt rather uncomfortable when that was claimed, but caught Gendry’s glance as it happened. It didn’t bring her complete ease, but it settled her.

            Robert was not showing them around his mansion. _More like palace to me.._. Everything was exaggerated. The chandelier was brighter and larger than any Arya had seen in her life, the carpets were longer than they should be and the windows were decorated with gold gems. Everything here just seemed like a dream, what every person would want to decorate their house like.

            She was walking slowly, her eyes wandering all around the room while she kept her clutch close. It wasn’t until she saw Gendry start walking next to her that her eyes finally stopped in one spot. He was watching her with a serious look, but looked away when she tilted her head. Arya’s eyes shifted down to her shoes before she realized what she had to do. _I can’t just ignore the fact that I was a bitch to him…_

            “I’m sorry. About before…when I got angry at you. It was stupid” Arya turned back to Gendry.

            “Don’t be. I should have told you. We’re friends after all” Gendry caught her stare with a relaxed one.

            Arya nodded as she decided to stay by Gendry’s side. Jon had moved to talk with Robb, which had been happening more and more recently. It slipped into Arya’s mind for a moment that college had brought them even closer together. _That or maybe one is trying to hook the other up with a girl._

            Gendry slipped his hands into the pockets of his suit, which Arya couldn’t help but glance at again. He looked really stunning in it, much more stunning than he had anytime they met up. It came to mind the thought that he wore clothes that seemed so…cheap, yet he lived in a rich household. She expected people like that to guy tailor made clothes, ones that were made to fit their body shape.

            Gendry was grabbed by Arya’s eyes while she unconsciously looked to him. When she noticed those bright blue eyes, she saw their dazzling gleam. It was the undertones of the peacock blue that left Arya in a state of admiration. She stopped walking just to look at them. They caught her attention more than any other time, and Arya could not explain why. They were just… _beautiful._

            She didn’t notice Gendry stop walking and didn’t even register the red coming on his face. Arya’s lips just parted as she started to notice all of Gendry’s features. He did look a lot like his father, but he had some definite traits of his own. He had a more define face, more muscle definition and looked better with facial hair. _Not that I’d want to see Robert without it…he’d look like a fat baby._

            “A-arya?...What are you staring at?” Gendry’s voice broke the thoughts.

            Arya blinked before she realized how close she was to Gendry. She was just around a foot from him, her own foot slightly hilted back. Arya stepped back and slid her hand through her long hair.

            “Sorry” Arya did feel the blush, but ignored it furiously.

            “Did you want to leave the group?” Gendry stated as he eyed the group, now far ahead of them.

            “Can we?” Arya seemed anxious.

            “Yeah, if you want” Gendry now smiled.

            “That’d be great” Arya nodded as Gendry lead her a different way.

            Gendry actually took her hand. She didn’t pull away, rather letting him head her to where he wanted to take her. He passed her by the large front staircase and through the next hall. It was covered in portraits of both Baratheon family members and Lannister family members. Each from was either red or gold, it being pretty significant colours. The hall had a large brown and gold rug that seemed endless. Their running, surprisingly, made very little noise. Even when she had a heel, she was able to keep up with Gendry’s jog.

            He banked a right before slowing down. Arya started to slow down as well before she noticed why he did. It was a personal garden, but not just that, it had a fountain in the middle. Arya was amazed by the scenery, but not in love. She wasn’t a typical girl to be fondled by the sight of flowers.

            Gendry glanced back to her and saw her lack of pleasure and quickened his step. Arya felt the small tug through her arm and caught back up to his pace. They kept close as they passed by a few maids moving together. Gendry apologized when he nudged one accidentally and continued moving forward.

            It wasn’t until the approached a staircase that Gendry slowed down. Arya peeked over his shoulder and looked over at Gendry curiously. His smile was small, but he looked right back at her. Arya could see the excitement through his stare and only smiled with the same amount feeling.

            They started down them, rather steep and stone. Gendry stayed before Arya as they went down, Arya having good balance didn’t need to use the railing. She noted how the lights started to dim when they went further down, leaving Arya cautious.

            Gendry lifted his phone and turned the flashlight on and glanced back to Arya. She only nodded lightly before he kept going. Arya wasn’t afraid. No, she embraced the darkness and learned to when she was young. She didn’t find it scary at all, and instead found it quite natural. Gendry seemed to be cautious, but obviously used to coming down this way.

            The stairs took a turn and once they went down that short flight, Arya felt solid ground. She lifted her eyes as Gendry flicked on the lights. When he did, she noticed all of the swords and antiques. Arya was no amazed. To her surprise, everything was in prestige condition, barely any rusting on the swords hanging from the walls.

            The room was made of concrete and grey covered all the walls. It smelt more like dirt than dust and every sword was in a wooden rimmed case with glass on the front. But there weren’t only swords, there were also battle axes and shields, some with designs on the front. The cases were all stationed around the room, leaving a square area in the middle. It wasn’t filled with anything and was also made of concrete.

            Arya’s heels clicked each time she stepped forward, the echo in the room being rather loud. She stepped towards the swords and looked down to them. Each had a name and Arya was fascinated by them. She loved to fence and wanted to learn how to use swords. _Not that sword fighting even exists anymore…_

            “Do you like them?” Gendry walked towards her.

            “These are so coll. Are they all of your ancestors?” Arya glanced to Gendry.

            “Yeah. My father brought me down here a few weeks after I came home” Gendry looked up to the flag which hung down.

            Arya followed his eyes and met the same fate; the stag was outlined in black and had yellow in the background. _That could explain the gold…_ She smiled a bit to it, remembering that hers was a wolf and was black and grey.

            “My father spent days telling me the histories of his family” Gendry introduced. “And every night after, he spent reminding me of them. He told me that even though I was born of some whore that I was still his son” Gendry’s voice was sullen.

            Arya’s head spun over to his, watching his straight face stay the same. He was just staring up at the flag. Arya instantly felt a small pit of guilt. She wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, or that he wasn’t just some whore’s son. _You’re better than that._

            “I remember you telling me you were adopted…I just didn’t know you were adopted by your biological father” Arya looked back up to the flag.

            “Yeah. My father had heard about me through the grapevine and wanted me instantly. Apparently, he searched for years for me, having his vice, Jon Arryn, look for me. So, they found me through the system and came to the Orphanage. I was nine then, already made friends and everything. But when I heard that he was my real dad, I threw them all away” Gendry inhaled deeply.

            “Do you miss the orphanage?” Arya couldn’t help but look over.

            “Sometimes. But I knew that coming here would be better for me” Gendry looked over to her. “And in the end, it was”

            Arya felt as if he directed that to her. His voice had softened and so did all his facial features. The smile crept on his face and his blue eyes latched onto hers. Arya stared with her lips closed and with her breathing methodical. She could feel her pulse harden against her wrist and her skin tighten. And lastly, she could feel the butterflies again. _Damn those stupid butterflies…_

            Gendry faced her now and Arya felt hesitant to face him back. She didn’t know whether she should initiate anything as he looked to her. With a single move, Gendry pulled a sword out and pointed it to her neck. Arya’s eyes widened with terror and fear. _What the hell?!_

            “You scared?” Gendry flashed a smirk.

            “…No” Arya lied through heated breath.

            “Liar” Gendry muttered as he moved the sword down her neck.

            “I’m not lying” Arya’s eyes followed the sword as it reached where her heart would be. “I know you won’t hurt me, stupid”

            Gendry’s grin still stayed while he moved the sword off her body. Arya’s heart pounded even more while adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her cheeks must have been flushed along with her skin flushing with sweat.

            Gendry approached her before Arya slammed her hands against his chest. Her expression showed now only displeasure, but anger. Gendry laughed to her react before Arya punched him in the cheek. The boy staggered back while Arya stood firm.

            “You’re stupid! Why would you do that to me?!” Arya yelled at him.

            Gendry froze before blinking a bit. His posture seemed to firm right up as he slipped his hands back into his pockets. His expression wasn’t stern, but instead calm. The smile on his face made Arya flush with so much more frustration. She stepped towards him only to have her grip her arms. Arya’s eyes gasped opened and her struggling began.

            She tried to swing her arms out of his grip, but his hands were able to hold them almost all the way around. Arya then used her foot, flicking it up to trip Gendry’s leg. He slammed into the ground while Arya mounted his collapsed body. Her smaller hands took a death grip across his wrists, her glare quite apparent. Gendry lifted his own gaze to her while either of her legs kept him pinned. Her skirt spread across his abdomen and her knees a bit scratched against the concrete floor.

            “You can’t win against me” Arya sneered.

            “Oh really?” Gendry smirked.

            Before she could answer, he lifted his legs. When he did, Arya was pushed forward by the force. Her hands lost their strength and released his wrists. She tried to gain balance, but was grabbed by Gendry’s hands, which planted around her waist. As if she weighed nothing, he tossed her onto her back and loomed over her, keeping both her wrists pinned above her head with one hand and her body in between his legs.

            She was panting and so was he, and she looked up to him. He looked back and actually started to laugh. Arya couldn’t help but smile a bit and laugh with him. It was so stupid but laughing helped her control her uneasy breath.

            When they stopped, Arya realized the position they were in. If anyone were to come down to see them, they would assume that Gendry was planning on… _I can’t even say it._ She glanced up to Gendry with a hint of a blush on her cheeks and a frowning face. Gendry looked back at her before he acknowledged the scene too. A blush was on his face too, but he didn’t move.

            “Are you going to move or…” Arya’s words trailed off.

            Gendry turned to her and he caught her stare. Arya watched him curiously, and didn’t say a word for many moments. They just sat there, looking to each other in a cold room. The concrete felt that way against her back and bare legs. Her dress had rolled up only slightly, her thighs a bit exposed. She’d slipped one heel off during the battle and her hair was a mess.

            Gendry leaned down to her and she knew what was coming. She wanted to avoid it, but she literally couldn’t. Gendry held her in place as if he’d planned it. _Though that just doesn’t seem likely._

            The footsteps from the top of the stairs stopped Gendry’s pursuit. Arya’s lips were parted when she met Gendry’s eyes, His lips only a few inches from hers, so close that she could feel his warm breath. Her chest pounded with anticipation and his eyes seemed to show the same.

            Before it was too late, Gendry released her hands and pulled away. Arya frantically slipped away from Gendry while adjusting her clothes and hair. She started to put on her shoe while Gendry started to unprofessionally freshen up.

            They met through a glance and both had scared expressions on their faces. Again, it was as if they were on the same page reading the same line; they both felt the same emotions and expressions. Arya smoothed out her dress once more before she looked to the stairs. She kept a good distance between Gendry and herself, making sure nothing looked to suspicious. _I hope Gendry doesn’t make any more moves…_

            She suddenly let the reality of that scene measure up. He was about to kiss her. He was about to do something that only lovers did. _He likes me…_ She wanted to punch him again, shake him for being so stupid. She was friends with him, and he’d said that multiple times. _So he is the liar, he’s the one who’s lying to me._

            Sansa’s heels clicked as she came down the last set of stairs and met Arya’s stare. Joffrey was behind her, looking to his brother with almost a glare. Sansa brought her arms before her when she examined the clauses.

            Arya could see how Sansa and Joffrey saw it. One, there was a boy and girl. Two, they were alone. Three, they are alone in a quiet and desolate place. Not to mention that both Arya and Gendry are slightly flushed.

            “So this was where you were. Father may look for you soon, so you should hurry along” Joffrey pointed out to Gendry.

            “And why are you coming down here?” Gendry seemed to add on, pestering.

            “I was going to show Sansa the swords” Joffrey lifted his chin to be dignified.

            “Sansa wouldn’t like this stuff” Arya spoke in.

            “Shut up Arya, you don’t know what I like” Sansa glared.

            “Sure, alright then. Come one, Gendry” Arya started to storm out.

            Gendry followed behind with a single wave and caught up to Arya. Arya didn’t respond with anything, didn’t even say a word to the man. Gendry followed her up the staircase. Arya slipped once out of lack or attention and Gendry’s hand supported her back. She felt it softly pushed her back up. She’d looked back to see him just give a small smile.

            They made it to the top of the stairs and Arya looked in all directions. Gendry stood before her and Arya slammed the boy into the wall next to the staircase with her forearm. Gendry gladly let her do so and just stared at her.

            “What was that?” Arya stared.

            “I thought it was play fighting, but if you took it offensively-“

            “I mean…what you were GOING to do” Arya didn’t want to admit it.

            “Tell me what I was going to do and maybe I’ll know what you’re talking about” Gendry eyed her casually, but was obviously teasing her.

            Arya wanted to scream and punch him out, but she moved back instead and glared him up and down. Gendry watched her rather confidently and stepped away from her. Arya followed him with her eyes as he moved around her. She wanted to follow, and knew she should, but she was angry. She needed to vent somewhere and punch some things out.

            “Your brothers are probably going to be looking for you, you might as well come along” Gendry pointed out.

            “Shut up. You’re stupid and a liar” Arya stepped next to him.

            “A liar? When did I lie to you?” Gendry narrowed his gaze accusingly.

            “When you told me we were friends”

            “So we’re not?”

            “We are, it’s just you don’t just want to be friends”

            “Yes I do, I thought we were and are friends, tell me what changed that”

            Arya stopped their walk in order to just glare at Gendry, noticing the small red mark on his cheek now. She remembered punching that side and doing it rather hard. _Good, he deserved it._ She was a bundle of anger and fire. She wanted to lash out everything she was feeling, and mainly towards Gendry.

            “Never mind, let’s just go” Arya continued walking, Gendry following behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all SO much for the support! I really appreciate it and keep commenting! I love seeing your opinions!

            Arya had been pressured the entire walk back by Gendry, his words following her like a dog to its master. She had rejected his pleas each time, though curious of whether she really should answer him. _He deserves to be left astray. He made a move on me without any warning._

            When they met back with the group, Arya was scolded quietly through the mouth of her mother while Gendry was glared upon by his adopted mother. Both showed guilt across their complexion, but neither looked to one another for comfort. There was an awkwardness and stress between them, which they tried to dismiss by distracting themselves. Arya with her brothers and Gendry with his father. Through all this though, Gendry took a glance to Arya, his frown only slightly apparent. Arya had caught his glance, but paid it no head.

            The walk to the car was a long one, the valet having parked the car quite a distance from the entrance. Ned complained only slightly compared to Robert’s wail of displeasure. Arya dully noted the way the fat man seemed to demand more than he should. _But I suppose he is paying the man, so he could complain until his face blew up._

            Bran entered in first, Rickon right after. Arya wanted to deny the fact that she wanted to send Gendry a goodbye, but she still felt the sting of anger. It was festering inside her belly, and Arya couldn’t find a way to escape the pain. She lifted her eyes to meet Gendry’s, who’s were stuck to hers like glue. Her lips thinned out while she gave him a nod, to satisfy his look. She moved into the car and made her way to the end.

            Jon was climbing in just as Ned rolled down his window to speak with Robert for the final time. Arya glanced from her window as she watched the interaction, also one being made between Sansa and Joffrey. Her wave with only a few fingers was subtle and left the blond boy with an awkward smile.

            “You sure you’re alright?” Jon peered to Arya and disrupting her thoughts.

            “I’m fine” Arya turned her head to face Jon.

            She looked deeply into those dark shaded eyes; his lips only tilted slightly into a smirk, leaving Arya with an irritated taste in her mind. Her brows knotted together before she faced back at the glass window.

            The drive was quiet, her mother surprisingly compromised with words. Catelyn hadn’t said a single word, Rickon being asleep and Bran addressing the outdoors with his eyes. Jon kept his arms crossed in front of his chest and Arya just felt a sense of loneliness. Her eyes guised the pain she felt from her interaction with Gendry, and her heart aching from the thought of not speaking with him. From only a half an hour ago, she felt all the anger and repent diminish. All that was left was raw. Raw agony that shook her lightly.

            Arya bit her lip as she lifted up her phone, daring to even text the man she didn’t even say a proper goodbye to. Her thumb stroked the phone open and looked down her previous messages. Gendry was in the middle, since she hadn’t texted him all that often.

            She wanted to deny the pain, but it would rot within her if she didn’t confess her true feelings. She texted him with a ‘sorry’ and locked her phone. Her eyes closed as she slipped the small machine into her jean pocket. She soon leaned back into the seat and allowed herself a moment of relaxation. She shouldn’t dread too much on it, since she’d just given the man some sort of apology.

            It wasn’t until around 10:00pm that she received something back. She was on her laptop talking with Mycah about the dinner when she felt the startling vibrate across her desk. Her eyes flashed to the right to notice who it was by.

            _Don’t be sorry. I should saying sorry for disrespecting you. We alright now?_

            Arya’s frown was rather potent as she lifted the phone against her palm. She analyzed the text and only briefly pondered upon the idea of leaving him hanging. She could be as rude as she’d like, but it wouldn’t repair of do anything to her benefit. _No, it would only make things worse._ And she realized this, along with knowing to take action.

            _Yeah. We’re cool. Just don’t do that again._

            She finally tossed the thing onto her bed. Her eyes narrowing as if to ward the feelings away. The feelings being nothing more than frustration. She eyed the conversation between Mycah and feeling the headache coming along from thinking about her feelings too much. She told Mycah she needed sleep and logged off before a reply could be sent.

            She shifted her phone off the middle of her bed and settled under the blankets. They cradled her tightly and embraced her warmly, leaving Arya with a sense of safety. It seemed stupid and immature, but her room was her safe haven. It was a place where she didn’t have to worry about boys or problems. All she needed to worry about was how cold the night would be and if it was, would she need and extra blanket.

            The morning came swiftly from the ringing of her alarm. Her groan was loud as she slipped her thumb across the phone. Her mouth formed a frown before she took herself on through the day.

            Her day at school was rather boring. She’d gone about her day like any other, just with less enthusiasm than she would usually. It was because of those looming feelings that plagued her still. Arya attempted to ignore them by distraction, but it only made her angrier. Mycah had commented her about it, but Arya only gave a gentle nod and a less-than-real smile.

            It wasn’t until after her second last class, when exiting, that she felt the sudden pull. Gendry was waiting for her outside her class, across the room itself. Arya stopped dead in her tracks and looked over to Mycah. The red heads eyes shifted between the two before he patted Arya’s shoulder. Mycah could tell when Arya wanted to be alone, the look she gave him being one cue.

            Mycah parted from her before she waked over to Gendry. He was in a long sleeved sweater, it being a decent fit on his muscled body. His hair had been trimmed and cut, the small flick in his hair suited him quite nicely. He also wore a pair of grey coloured jeans that slimmed out around the calf area. Arya studied this as she clutched her books against her chest.

            “What are you doing here?” Arya lifted her eyes to him.

            “I wanted to apologize to you in person” Gendry’s voice was calm and sympathetic all at once.

            “Well its fine, you don’t need to worry about me. You just can’t…” Arya voice trailed as her emotions tangled in.

            “I won’t. I promise” Gendry moved from the wall.

            Arya stepped back once, inhaling breath rather quickly when she met his eyes. His expression hinted some shock while hers was more confident. She lifted her head only a tad bit higher as to show her confidence, her legs shifting to get comfortable.

            “So, you don’t have any classes or something?” Arya tried to change the subject.

            “Yeah, I have one more” Gendry shrugged.

            “Well, we better get to them before we get in trouble” Arya shrugged.

            “Ah. Alright”

            “What? You wanted to skip class?” Arya could hear the disappointment in his voice.

            “I guess so. You against that?” Gendry actually brought upon a smirk.

            “No…I just” Arya looked to him. “Are you alright with that?”

            “Are you an idiot?” Gendry sneered.

            “No. Why would you call me that?” Arya’s voice sharpened.

            “Because of your questions. I just told you I wanted to sneak out with you and now you’re asking if I’m okay with it? Come on, before anyone stops us” Gendry grabbed her arm again.

            Arya barely took the hold of her books as he led her over to the doors. She was confused why he was in such a rush or why he wouldn’t let her take her books back. _Maybe cause he’s that stupid._ She rolled her eyes to the mere thought and could only agree with her inner self.

            They had gotten to the back of the school, where Gendry seemed to lead her to another forest area. Her hand was tightly grasped in his when they started to approach an area cluttered with broken branches. Arya wanted to protest this idea, but the thrill of a new place perished her. She was curious of where Gendry was showing her, curious if it would be exciting enough to skip class. _Though to be honest, anything would be more interesting than class._

            He led her across the path of branches and soon took a tighter grip of her hand. Arya’s eyes lowered down to his face when he turned to her. His lips were slightly parted and forming a large smile. Her cheeks blushed for a few moments before she closed her lips rather tightly. He tugged her gently to move towards the decline in plain.

            She leaned her body against his when the steep rocks appeared. She had widened eyes to the situation while Gendry brushed his hand along her arm to balance her. She glanced down to the rocky plain below and almost regretted going with him. _Why did I want to do this again? To get myself killed?_

            Gendry started moving down a few rocks, having released her hand to get down on his own. Arya stood up on the higher set of stones and peered down to Gendry cautiously. Her eyes were weary of his safety, eyeing his movements with all their subtleties. She studied each of his movements, watching as he hurried during some and slowed during others. She wanted to assure herself that no matter what track she took that she’d be safe on the way. _Better be safe than sorry._

            She started to move down the first stone, Gendry’s stare soon darting over at her. She visualized the worry across his face and lifted her hand as to reassure him of her safety. She was careful that each move she made was on a solid stone without a tear on it. She looked at her feet for the majority of the time, watching each area her foot rested against.

            It wasn’t until she found the last stone that she’d realized Gendry jumped down. The fall would probably be alright, but it was high as well. Her eyes peered down to the grassy floor, gulping down the ball in the throat. Gendry’s voice echoed through her thoughts as she noticed his hands out for her.

            “Jump, I’ll catch you. I promise” Gendry called to her.

            Arya sneered, thinking that he was doubting her ability to be balanced. She eyed the plains below again before she realized how high it actually was. Her breath then became ragged as she stood straighter. Wind knocked her balance for moment, allowing her confidence to waver with it. She ignored all of her protests and jumped anyways. Her jump as more like a hop, it small enough to not have too much mass to her fall and allowing Gendry to catch her body gently.

            His hands were soft against her hips. He had caught her in a hug, since she dropped length wise instead of width. Her arms instinctive curled around his neck for balance as only a small groan cooed from his lips. Arya only closed her lips more, refusing to sigh or do anything but breath. _Not that I have a reason to do otherwise._

            It felt as if she were holding on for a moment too long. She wanted to move away, she _really_ did, but she also enjoyed the warmth of his body. She liked hugging him, even if it did constitute breaking the promise she forced him to make. She wanted to warmth from Gendry, even though it brought upon that pit inside her stomach. It wasn’t the same kind of warmth her father gave, nor the same that Jon gave, but something more intimate. Her vision of intimacy through the relationship of her mother and father. _Romantic._ She admitted briefly to herself before she came back to reality.

            She squirmed from his arms, dropping to the ground. It was a much smoother landing than it would have been had she jumped from the rocks. She gazed up to Gendry as he offered his hand to her again. She watched it, curious if he really needed to hold her hand to guide her there. _It just seems too intimate for me…or is it?_

            She took it anyways, having him clasp his hand over hers. She took that moment to feel the rough edges along his gentle hands. She called them gentle because of how they caressed her hands by just grasping them. His nails were short, but his fingers were at least a joint longer than hers. She couldn’t help but notice the subtle details of Gendry’s hands, as they were constantly holding her own. She even felt the burn on her cheeks when she thought of them. _Romantic way of looking at them…nice Arya._

            They moved on forward and when she looked closer to what was ahead, she saw what he obvious meant for her to see. The waterfront was much clearer in this area, but it wasn’t only that. The trees across the river were changing in autumnal colours; the reds, yellows and oranges were warm and beautiful against the greyish blue water. Arya stepped forward as she also saw the small waterfall formation off to the right of her. The water splashed gracefully down and met the white splatter below. It was hazy and foggy, but could present the beauty through the way the water dropped. She then heard the sounds of birds singing through the air. Her eyes arched up to see the small flock of bird, of three, pass overhead. Everything about this place beautiful. It was meant to sit and watch. There wasn’t anything about this place that needed to change; the sounds and sights combined made for a beautiful scene.

            Arya sat down on one of the stones near the water and just looked. She wasn’t overly romantic about the place, but it did bring her peace. She could spend time here, and she acknowledged this with a small smile.

            Next to her, she heard Gendry adjust himself beside her. Arya’s gaze flickered over as he faced the water. He seemed calm, as she did, and why would they feel otherwise with this view? Arya could only understand every reason why he brought her here.

            “Nice isn’t it?” Gendry stated.

            “More than nice. It’s beautiful” Arya slouched a bit.

            “I know, which is why it’s worth skipping class to see” Gendry turned his attention over to her.

            Arya lowered her brow and raised the side of her lip slightly, showing an unamused expression. His laugh was abrupt and caused Arya only to roll her eyes with the same smile. They chuckled together, as they had many times before. No matter what happened, Arya would always remember and treasure their united laughter.

            Gendry sighed out of the echo of laughter. Arya slowed her laughing down to relax as well. They were just sitting together, nothing more. It was relaxing along with comforting. Arya heard Gendry adjust his position again, dulling noting how his arms curled around behind his head. She then noticed the flexing of his arms, and how his muscles seemed to bulge slightly. She bit her bottom lip only for a moment before she rejected her mind. She looked the opposite way and kept her gaze on the water.

            “So did you want to go somewhere next week?” Gendry stated as he glanced over.

            “Where?” Arya slipped off the rock to the ground.

            “Uhm…well, I could look around for something” Gendry shrugged.

            “Oh okay…we don’t-“

            “Actually, my father received tickets to a concert he didn’t want to go to. It’s a huge concert and near front row seats” Gendry looked to her. “Florence and the Machine”

            “Seriously?! That must have been expensive” Arya’s brows knit.

            “He got them free. Being the…rich guy running for present and all, people are promoting his campaign and he got them scot free. Interested?”

            “You sure the rest of your family wouldn’t want it?”

            “Hell no. Joffrey likes Classical stuff, Myrcella into pop and Tommen doesn’t listen to any. You’d be the only one I’d like to take”

            Arya could feel the heat rise to her cheeks and her lips open when he admitted that. _He used the word like, which must mean something mischievous._ She watched his eyes for a few moments and saw his complexion tense a bit. She just watched him while he seemed to grow more uncomfortable the longer it took her to reply.

            “Fine. Day and time?” Arya blinked.

            “Next week Saturday, so literally a week from tomorrow” Gendry loosened his features.

            “Cool. And where will I meet you?”

            “I could pick you up” Gendry eyed her now.

            “Uhm…” _He did just offer you a concert of a band you sort of like, don’t be stupid Arya!_ “Sure. Uhm. I’ll text you my address later so you can…GPS it I guess?” Arya looked away awkwardly.

            “Yeah, that’s fine” Gendry nodded with a small smile.

            “Cool” Arya smiled.

            The time they spent was quite fun filled. Arya smiledeach time Gendry brought upon the times when he was young. He spoke of his time as a boy in Flea Bottom, which was a poorer home just outside King’s Landing County. He described much of his life to her, in less detail than she’d hoped for, but enough to allow her to fill the gap. They let the conversing flow for the hour in which class drew on for.

            They walked back together, Arya checked her phone quickly to see what time it was and how much time they had to get their things together. Gendry had his hands in his pockets as his stride was soft and relaxed. She realized this from the times they made tension between each his; his shoulders would be firmer and his body tense with anticipation. Arya smiled a bit to think about Gendry and her being comfortable with each other. _There are still bumps in the road, but we’re working on them._

            They entered into the school and started walking towards Gendry’s locker. She leaned against the one beside his, looking as he started to unlock his locker door. Arya looked over as his expression tensed up a bit, exhaling breath softly as he started packing his bag up.

            Arya’s eyes caught a few boys walking by them, looking with less than curious eyes. They grinned just a bit and continued on their way. Arya’s body had seized with anticipation, but she kept her chin up high. She needed to keep confident, that was her key to never being taken advantage of.

            “Everything alright?” Gendry closed his locker as he looked to her.

            “Fine. Sorry for making you worry” Arya moved away from the door.

            Gendry nodded and moved next to her. He was off to her left while they were slightly shifted to the right. She raised her eyes to the hall and noticed a lack of people in the hall. Even though there was only about five minutes left of school, she supposed she’d see more people sneaking out to leave early. Gendry eyed her, though she didn’t pay him any attention while he looked upon her physical form.

            She stopped in front of her locker, opening her door rather quickly. She started stuffing her books in while unconsciously sticking close to its inside. She felt somewhat uncomfortable with Gendry around, as if he’d find out too much about. _But what do I really have to hide?_ She shook her head slightly to the thought, trying to dismiss any reason to not trust him.

            She slipped her bag across her shoulders just as the bell rang. Gendry smiled as he continued towards the main doors, leading to the stairs and thus leading to the front. She was right behind him, keeping to his pace quite well and having no problem. She was athletic, after all. Also with that in mind, she realized that next week Thursday was the first soccer practise, which brought a sense of joy to her.

            They went quickly through the doors, Gendry by her side now and the crowd beaming out behind them. Gendry released a single chuckle which let Arya glance over confused. His blue eyes peered to her and shrugged off a smile. Arya’s brows knit before she scoffed him off.

            Arya soon stopped walking which caused Gendry to stutter through his walk, turning back to her. Now his look showed confusion and Arya stepped no further as he gaze caught his. She, instead, slipped her hands deep into her coat pockets and waited for her siblings.

            “Oh yeah, I forgot you get a ride home” Gendry smiled as he walked over to her.

            “Well, if you stay here, both my siblings will know we know each other” Arya sighed to the thought.

            “You seem guilty of having me as your friend” Gendry’s voice hardened.

            “No, I just know they will think we’re dating” Arya shrugged.

            “Oh. Sorry” Gendry blinked and looked away guilty.

            “I’m sorry! You don’t need to be sorry. I didn’t mean to make things awkward” Arya instantly snapped from her selfish words and approached Gendry, taking a hold of his forearm lightly.

            His muscled forearm flexed when she touched it, causing Arya’s eyes to ever so slightly widen. She stared to his eyes right after, catching the blush moving across his cheek. It was a subtle red to the apples of his cheeks, but Arya could notice it nonetheless. She loosened the grip on her fingers and let them graze down his arm to his elbow. She liked the feel of the fabric, the way his bicep was formed and even the way his skin felt.

            “Arya?” She heard Bran’s voice behind her, turning to face the younger.

            “Bran. Sorry” Arya glanced back to Gendry, who had taken a step back.

            “So you are friends with Gendry, or…is it more?” Bran approached her and nudged her with a low tone on the last part.

            “Shut up” Arya growled out her words.

            Bran laughed as her ride approached from behind them. Ned was driving, as usual, and glanced over to Gendry. He called out to the Baratheon and Gendry simply replied with a curt wave. Arya felt a bit embarrassed, as if Gendry was something of hers. As if he were to be something that she needed to watch over…as if he _was_ hers. She dwelled on the thought, having Bran brush back her, knocking her back.

            She looked to Gendry and saw him nod to her with a smile. She wanted to hug him, she wanted to give him a proper goodbye. Instead though, she waved to him and was smiling; her smile was bright and happy as she opened the back door. Gendry waved as he started going off to the left. And that, that moment when she realized that Gendry meant something more to her, and she wanted to understand what and why.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support!

Her writing continued as it had for over an hour now. Her 1000 word essay felt more like a drag than anything else had in the past week. Her eyes were glazing over with boredom and her lips were slack with both distaste and indifference. She wanted to slam her face into the keys and let the boredom drip down like blood. _If only it were that easy._

            She rested her chin along the length of her hand only to pout. She eyed the screen, as if waiting for the essay to finish itself. Music rang through the background and her ears were aroused by the sounds. She smiled softly as Freddy Mercury began to sing louder.

            Standing, she made her way to the door. She heard Sansa descend from the stairs, having expected to see her sister later. When Arya peeked her head from the doorway, she watched Sansa storm by her. The red head was silent when Arya attempted to speak. It gave Arya some concern, though she didn’t know whether to address Sansa about it. _It may just get me into a fight._

            She moved to her sister’s door and knocked. When she heard so response, she knocked again. There were small noises that echoed through the room, as if trying to find or hide something.

            “Sansa? What are you doing?” Arya called from the door.

            The door widened and Arya saw Sansa facing her. Though, that wasn’t what made Arya’s eyes widen. It was the bold red mark across her sister’s cheek. It would bruise, she knew that. Sansa had been trying to clean the small red blood stain on the corner of her lip.

            “Leave me alone” Sansa demanded.

            “Joffrey did this to you?!” Arya’s anger flared.

            “It’s nothing! I said leave me alone!” Sansa pleaded now.

            “Did he do this to you, Sansa?!” Arya’s voice grew.

            “YES! NO LEAVE.ME.ALONE!” Sansa practically screamed through developing tears as she slammed her door in front of Arya.

            Arya wanted to break the door down. No, she wanted to make sure Joffrey was on the other side of the door, so it would collapse on him. She bit down on her lip as her hands balled into fists. _He actually hit her…_

            He could pay, she reminded herself as she was in the car the next day. _He will deal with my wrath. I will make sure he gets what he deserves._ She knew he wasn’t ever good to begin with. He was a horrible guy, and she had known it from the way he’d looked at Arya. She had never trusted him, and now KNEW he was horrible. Sansa had pleaded and begged Arya not to tell anyone, and Arya has complied. Though, she wouldn’t let Joffrey get away so easily.

            She moved to her locker, gazing in as she tried to contain her frustrations. She kept nibbling and chewing on her lip, that being one of her best solutions. She pulled out her books slowly till she heard footsteps stop behind her. Her eyes gazed over and stared rather plainly.

            Gendry stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked upon her with a smile, the exact opposite of what Arya had. She had a slight frown, though trying to contain it to a straight expression. She shut her locker abruptly which caused Gendry to blink. She noticed his concern when he saw observed her body language.

            “Is everything alright?” Gendry took a step towards her.

            “Fine” Her tone was sharp.

            “Obviously not. Tell me” Gendry lowered his eyes to hers.

            Arya’s brows knit together while she held her books closer. Gendry seemed to step even closer, only a few inches from her now while he watched her. She stared up at him with wide eyes, wondering why he was making moves like this.

            People walked by them, but Arya didn’t move. She didn’t hold her breath either, just breathing casually as well. Gendry placed a hand on her arm, watching her with a calm expression on his face. He was calming her, she noticed. He kept a relaxed expression in order for her to do the same. She released a deep sigh before she raised her eyes back to him.

            “Can we not talk about in the hall?” Arya glanced to the people heading to their next class.

            “Sure” Gendry offered his hand to her.

            She took it rather quickly, Gendry soon taking her across the hall and down the stairs. The atrium was there, a few seats open. Gendry brought her over to one and seated her. He didn’t release her hand until she was completely seated and facing him.

            “Joffrey hit Sansa. She came home with a red mark on her face” Arya spit out her words when Gendry hadn’t even gotten comfortable in his chair.

            “He hit her?!” Gendry’s eyes gaped open.

            “She asked me not to tell, but how could I not?” Arya looked down to her knees. “Please don’t tell anyone Gendry. I trust you and I can’t let Sansa find out I told anyone”

            “I promise, Arya. It’s not like I have anyone to tell but my brother himself” Gendry took her hand in his.

            It was a soft gesture, but she soon realized how much emotion and meaning he put into it. His thumb stroked across her soft skin and his fingers ever so lightly caressed her palm. Arya breathed deeply when his rough fingers drew nearer to her skin. She wanted Gendry to stay this close to her. She almost ached for this kind of comfort. He helped her avoid the anger and establish peace. She didn’t feel anger around Gendry. He made her feel _good._

            She caught his gaze again as he watched her. He literally was just watching her. She didn’t feel uncomfortable, but was more curious as to why she needed observation. She blinked a few times as she just stalked his eyes with her own.

            He started to move his thumb across her wrist, which caused a reaction. That reaction being a small pit which formed into her stomach. It was the same as the previous times she’d been with Gendry. She knew exactly this feeling, and remembered the promise Gendry gave her. She slipped her hand from his grasp and looked down to where he touched. _No, we can’t._

            “Sorry” Gendry’s voice was soft.

            “It’s fine. It wasn’t only your fault” Arya admitted. “We should be heading back to class”

            When Arya stood, Gendry stood with her, following her with his gaze. She clutched her books quite closely when she stood next to him. He was smiling, she could tell. She didn’t know why, but he was.

            “Are we still meeting tonight? And I’m picking you up at your place for the concert?” Gendry crossed his arms.

            “Yeah. I didn’t say we weren’t going, did I?” Arya glanced to him.

            Gendry laughed before he started walking away. Arya watched him leave in a different direction, sending her a wave of goodbye. Arya waved back and quickly rushed to her class. According to her phone, she would be about ten minutes late. _Not as bad as I anticipated._

            The day went by quickly. Arya had spent her lunch with Mycah and Edric, who spoke of video games and some sports related things, which Arya queued in on. She spoke with them about the recent football game and hockey game, which was what Arya tended to watch with her family.

            It was relaxing, though she reminded of Sansa when she saw the girl walk by. Arya’s face showed concern, but her sister didn’t take a moment to glance. Arya didn’t want to feel offended, yet she couldn’t help the sting in her heart. She bit her lip to ignore the pain, but she just fueled the whole with anger. The anger that has festered that morning.

            She’d left for a while and sat around on her own. She’d even kicked trees and leaves to try and remove the pain. She was tempted, ever so tempted. _I want Gendry._ She told herself, and continued to tell herself as she spent that lunch alone.

            It wasn’t until the end of the day that she was back with her friends. And as she was walking out, she saw him. Joffrey was with some of his friends, and her attention instantly focused. She felt her anger and fury elevate higher than it had. Her blood pressure was off the charts and her teeth clenched together tightly. She wouldn’t let him get off scot free, no.

            She walked away from Mycah and stepped forward. Her walk was more of a hefty march than casual. She wasn’t running though, even though she wanted to. She wanted to charge Joffrey to the ground, keep him pinned and pound his face down.

            When she got close enough, the blond turned in her direction. This was her chance. And since it was her chance, she took it without hesitation; her fist swung and caught Joffrey’s cheek. It locked against his jaw, hearing the small snaps of it. The pain reached her elbow by how hard it had been. Her knuckles felt sore, but pure rage consumed her. The hit alone sent Joffrey onto his behind.

            Arya stood then, looking down at him. _Is this how you felt when you hit Sansa? Did you feel this dominance? Did you feel powerful, you little shit?_ She glared down at him, Joffrey’s friends splitting. They didn’t leave the blond, but split between checking on him and wanting to touch Arya.

            Her hands deflected the first attempt at touching her. She stepped back only to feel another man behind her. When she turned, one of Joffrey’s friends grabbed her arm. She could hear Mycah’s yells in the distance, along with his running to her. She wanted to look and see where her red headed fried was, but all she did was try to escape. She struggled in their grasp. Her hands were swinging like mad and her pleads were driven with anger.

            She then saw Mycah try and rip off one of the boys, and doing a pretty good job at it. When he removed one, another swung at Mycah. That boy’s fist had nicked Mycah’s cheek and blood splattered from her friend’s lips. Arya roared in anger, jumping on his back to avoid Mycah’s further hurts. Her arms were tight on the boy’s body as he swayed to remove her. The boy kept struggling while Arya jumped off, soon rolling when the boy glanced back disoriented. Her eyes gleamed on Joffrey, noticing the bruising on his cheek. Her smile was wide as she stood.

            “That’s what you get for hitting my sister, you piece of shit” Arya yelled at him, moving over to Mycah.

            Joffrey stared with a sliver of irritation while the rest of pain. He was frowning, showing some fear as well. Mycah looked up to Arya as his hand rested against his swollen cheek. Arya offered her hand just as Sansa and Jeyne appeared. Sansa’s expression was horrified while Jeyne was shocked. Her sister ran right by Arya, checking on her boyfriend. He shoved her away when he got to his feet.

            “Damn you, stupid bitch. No one hits me” Joffrey spat out some blood.

            “And no one hits my sister” Arya raked a glare as Mycah kept a hand on her shoulder.

            Jeyne looked to Arya confused before the girl made eye contact with Sansa. Sansa couldn’t even look back as she kept her eyes on the ground. Arya knew Sansa was just trying to please Joffrey, and that was the biggest disappointment to Arya. She thought Sansa was better than that. _I guess she thinks she’s in love…even though that’s not love._

            Arya heard her name called and glanced back. Her eyes flared open when she saw Gendry there with a bigger boy behind him. Gendry showed as much concern as Arya had when she saw Sansa. Gendry started jogging towards her, Arya stepped back and looked away ashamed. _Dammit, I lost control over my anger._ But it felt good, she couldn’t deny that.

            Gendry lifted her chin, examining her face. He obviously must have noticed his brother and was making sure she hadn’t been abused the same way. Arya looked him in the eye without shame now. Since he had come, she felt the ease settle in. His eyes still showed concern, but he had increasingly relaxed when he saw no physical damage to her.

            “What happened?” Gendry narrowed his gaze.

            “I gave Joffrey what was coming” Arya snapped her eyes back at the blond.

            “She punched me, for no reason” Joffrey cooed in.

            “Nothing?! Nothing is slapping my sister in the face so hard it bruises? That’s nothing?!” Arya yelled her words through anger.

            Joffrey went silent then, glaring at Arya as she was doing back. Gendry kept a hand on her shoulder to place her, to make sure that she didn’t make another move. Arya’s eyes explained her entire story, every reason and thought she made for hitting Joffrey.

            “Arya, let’s go” Mycah told her as he stood next to her.

            “I’m sorry Mycah. I didn’t mean for you to get hurt too” Arya faced her friend.

            “What are friends for? I have your back” Mycah clasped a hand on her back, Gendry having removed his when Mycah drew near.

            Sansa was now looking to Arya, her frown more than visible. Arya was ashamed. Not of her actions, but of having a sister she found so stupid. She wanted to punch her sister too, just to knock some sense into her. _But what would that do?_ She had done the same for Joffrey, but she knew that was simply revenge.

            Mycah turned Arya around to leave, Gendry following next to her. She kept both her hands in fists while she left. Her head hanging low while she walked. Mycah was silent, and so was Gendry which left her almost a bit worried.

            “So you decided to hit him?” Gendry spoke first.

            “Yes. He deserved it” Arya stared over.

            “Doesn’t matter if he did or didn’t, you don’t just go around hitting people, you know” Gendry kept his lips in a tight line.

            “So I should have let him go along all happy ‘cause he hit my sister?” Arya stopped and faced Gendry.

            “No…I would have done the same” Gendry admitted as he crossed his arms.

            “So what’s so wrong?!”

            “Now he’ll want to get back at you too. Joffrey doesn’t let people just get away like that, Arya” Gendry’s voice now echoed concern.

            “I can handle myself”

            “I know, but that doesn’t mean he can’t hurt you”

            Arya’s brows knit as she tightened her arms in a cross. She eyed Gendry’s expression, which only showed worry. She didn’t want him to worry; she knew she could take care of herself and didn’t need him watching her back like a puppy in a dog park. She sighed before she closed her eyes.

            “I’ll see you tonight, alright?” Arya stated.

            “Yeah…see ya” Gendry left then.

            Arya watched him leave, but only felt hurt. She didn’t want the hurt, and this had happened before. She wanted to follow him and stay by his side. _But you can’t do that, not today._ She would be seeing him anyways, so she just allowed him to leave.

            She checked Mycah’s cheek once more before she joined her brother, Bran. He had been waiting for her, holding the straps of his backpack tightly in his hands. His expression showed that he was anxious, which caused Arya to worry. _Where is father? Is he late?_

            “Father’s late?” Arya narrowed her eyes.

            “I guess. So are you, where were you?” Bran glanced over.

            “I was with Mycah” Arya wasn’t completely lying there.

            “Yeah, I noticed. I also saw the bruise on his face. Did he get into a fight?”

            “Yeah I guess” Arya shrugged.

            “So you both got into a fight?”

            “Shut up. I don’t want to talk about it”

            “I was right” Bran looked away now.

            Only a few minutes later did the van drive in. Ned was relaxed, as usual, and unlocked the doors for them. He looked between the two of them with a calm stare. He never seemed to analyze anyone, just watch. It was something she had appreciated from her father that his eyes were never judging. _Not that he had a reason to judge us…_

            “Where’s Sansa?” Bran finally inquired.

            “She texted me telling me she was spending the night with Jeyne” Ned peeked to the back.

            _I don’t care. She can go do whatever the hell she wants._ Arya pouted while she adjusted her headphones on her ears. She rested her head against the window just to look out of it. She didn’t feel like living in reality. No, it was so much easier to just leave it. She could just leave the present and move on to some imaginary future where she could just be in bliss.

            Her thoughts treaded from the trees passing by to her room. Her room that would be echoing her favourite music and covered with her favourite things. Her jeans on the end of the bed with a hoodie just beside it. Her classic slate blue comforter tangled around her cold body, searching and begging for warmth. When she would find it, she would look up and see her most valued people. Jon next to her with his wide smile, her father behind him with Bran at his hip, her mother with open arms. Mycah would to be there too, Edric trying to talk to him about something of another. And Gendry. Gendry would be laughing, causing her to smile with a chuckle. His smile would shrink as he approached, his steps slow and steady. Arya would pull the blanket off and he would reach for her. He would cradle her cheeks and whisper something that she couldn’t make out. She wouldn’t feel that pit in her stomach; it would instead feel natural, like they’d touched before. When she’d long for his touch back, he’d take her in close and capture her lips. It would feel like they fit, like it was meant to be. His kiss would be gentle, nothing forceful. They’d be a bit rough, but not too rough. Arya would buck right into it and hold him close.

            Her thoughts were stopped exactly when the engine shut down. Arya opened her eyes and stared around her. As if someone had been looking into her thoughts, she protectively gathered her things and left the car. Her steps were quick as she made her way to her room.

            Shutting the door behind her, she leaned right against it. She felt the heat on her face and just wanted it to go away. She felt that pit in her stomach, and wanted that to go away as well. She sighed to herself and walked over to her bed. Falling on it, she embraced the blankets around her body. She felt everything. Pain, longing, anger, passion, and so many more she couldn’t name. She bit her lip through the anxiousness and closed her eyes.

            Before long, she heard a knock on her door. She opened her eyes slowly, not knowing how long she’d had them closed. She started to unravel herself from the blankets before reaching the doorknob. When she widened the door, her mother was standing over it.

            “Arya, I thought you had an outing. You aren’t even dressed” Catelyn crossed her arms.

            “What time is it?” Arya rubbed her eyes.

            “5:45. you’ve been in your room for over an hour.” Catelyn looked down to her.

            “That long?! God, he’ll be here any minute. He said 6!” Arya started for her closet.

            “I already have an outfit for you” Catelyn stated, leaving Arya speechless.

            “You do?”

            “Yes. Now, get dressed and freshen up. If he will be here any minute, then be ready”

            Arya watched as her mother placed the bag of clothing from Forever 21 on her bed. Catelyn walked from the room rather firmly and shut the door quietly. Arya’s blink was due to shock and confusion. Soon, she looked down at the bag and took what was in it out. To her approval, it wasn’t too girl of clothing. Black leggings with studs down the side. The evergreen shirt had a flare on the bottom and was a size too big as to cover her behind. She also noticed the pair of high top boots her mother had bought. They were lace up boots that were quarter length. Arya’s smile was small, mentally thanking her mother before she would actually do it.

            She spent the next ten minutes washing herself and cleaning herself. She was putting on a gold necklace that matched the gold studs when the doorbell rang. Arya’s eyes flashed open, fear settling in as she started rushing.

            She heard the door open, stopping in her tracks. _Goddammit, someone let him in._ She pulled up her small duffel bag which had her phone, headphones, wallet and camera. The small camera in there was a gift a year back from her Uncle Benjen. He had told her to use it wisely and when it was a special event. _Well, I guess this is special._

            When she got to the top of the stairs, Jon and Robb were before Gendry. Robb had his arms crossed while Jon had his hands behind his back. Their conversation looked light and easy, something she’d hoped for, if they were to interact. She heard the small echo of Robb’s laugh and saw Gendry smile easily. Arya felt the flutter in her chest and swallowed as to try and ease it.

            Gendry caught her as he looked at her. His change of attention caused Jon and Robb to look up as well. Jon’s smile came up and gave Arya a sliver of encouragement. Robb’s was more analytical, scanning her attire up and down, as if to deem it appropriate. Gendry, though, was eyeing her like she was something beautiful. His lips were gaping open like an idiot’s, but it was in a dumb wide smile. His complexion was soft and relaxed, as she’d expected more or less.

            “Sorry I took so long. Can we go now?” Arya looked between her brothers.

            “Yeah…whenever you’re ready” Gendry grinned now.

            “Enjoy yourself sister” Robb gave Arya’s shoulder a squeeze.

            “Be safe” Jon smiled as he waved Arya out the door.

            Arya walked out with Gendry by her side, closing the door behind her. She started to catch up with Gendry till she noticed what he wore. He was in a long English jacket and black jeans. They were distressed a bit while his shirt was dressy. He looked both classy and rebel like. He was able to equalize them both, leaving Arya impressed.

            “You look great” Gendry opened the door for her.

            “Thanks…you"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support!!

            The concert had been nice. Arya had a blast, experiencing more than she ever had in the past few weeks. People surrounded her, bodies close together, and music drumming loudly through the air. Gendry had forgotten to mention it was an outdoor concert, but she had kept herself huddled tightly in her jacket. Also, Gendry had stayed quite close to her, so he indirectly warmed her. _There was enough sweaty bodies around to create a fire anyways,_ she’d told herself.

            Gendry kept a hand on her shoulder, Arya noticing how his eyes seemed to look around almost cautiously. She thought that maybe he was just being protective, but also maybe a bit…jealous? He had given a glare to a man who stared at Arya. She dully noted it, but Gendry’s grip had tightened on her shoulder.

            Arya had looked back to Gendry multiple times during the concert, noticing his joy and happiness on his face. He may have enjoyed the outing even more than she did, though Arya didn’t want to assume. She had also noticed that Gendry either had his hand on her shoulder or in his pockets, never any different.

            The night was rather comfortable, only a slight chill in the air. Arya had felt this at least, many people around them had complained about it just being cold. She could see her breath, but she often could during the beginning of November. Gendry had told her he would buy them something, even with Arya’s constant remarks not to. She found it stupid, though knew her mother would say it was “gentleman” like.

            Finally, when it ended, Arya and Gendry were walking side by side. The large crowd surrounding them were all heading to the same spot. The parking lot was packed to a tee, cars even parked on the grass. Arya looked around to see if she could spot his car. It was so dark that she didn’t know whether Gendry could even see it.

            “Can you see the car anywhere?” Arya glanced around the crowd.

            “Nope, and probably won’t be able to till the crowd disperses a bit” Gendry glanced to her. “Did you enjoy the concert?”

            “Yeah! It was amazing” Arya’s smile peeked.

            “Great. I knew you would” Gendry lifted his chin with a wide smile.

            Arya smiled back, turning her attention now to the crowd that had finally shrunk. Arya began to move forward through the parking lot. Her steps were wide and confident, though she kept her duffel bag pressed to her breast. Her eyes wavered amongst the small amount of people.

            She heard the noise, loud and abrupt. The horn had been signalled at her yet her reactions were slow due to distraction. Her eyes widened when the lights focused on her, yet her body was quickly tossed from the line of fire. Her gasp was taken internally when she fell onto Gendry’s chest. His arms were bracing her, holding her firmly.

            His hands were grasping her arms as he kept her pressed to him. Her breathes were deep and heavy as she looked to the side. No one really noticed, though they watched the car run off. Gendry swiftly turned her body to face him. Even though it was dark, she noticed the anguish and worry written across his face. He touched her cheek and release a few breathes that he had withheld.

            “Goddammit Arya, watch where you’re looking next time or you’ll get yourself killed” Gendry muttered as he finally placed a hand on her neck, looking her in the eye.

            “I’m sorry…I should have been looking” Arya looked down and touched Gendry’s hand with her own.

            Gendry slipped his hand away before he kept walking, his face going solemn afterwards. He stepped rather harshly and obviously just wanting to head back home. Arya watched her feet as she made her way to the vehicle. She got inside and instantly looked to Gendry. Her expression showed sympathy, but Gendry only replied with a sigh.

            “You can’t do that, Arya” Gendry scowled.

            “Do what? Walk and have a car honk at me for almost hitting me?” Arya’s tone sharpened.

            “Be so reckless. Were you even looking?”

            “I was! I just…didn’t see it”

            “Exactly. You can’t go around _not_ seeing things”

            “I know. It wasn’t all my fault”

            Gendry went quiet then and just stared at her. His brows were knit together with both anger and frustration, even some contemplation. Arya wouldn’t let him win though, wouldn’t let him just scold her for a simple mistake. Her stare was intent and could possibly be a glare. Gendry seemed to notice this and looked away, plugging his hands onto the steering wheel.

            “Do not treat me like an idiot, Gendry. Cause I’m not” Arya spoke confidently.

            Gendry paused and leaned back into his seat. Arya struck a chord in him, leaving her to watch his movements. Gendry was simply sitting there, his head rested back on the head rest. His eyes began to close as he turned on the engine. _So he’s not going to reply back? Does he really think me stupid?!_

The car ride was quiet. Gendry hadn’t even turned on the radio to make some distraction. All that she could feel was the racing in her head. She could feel her beating heart and her wavering breath, she could also feel the burn inside her stomach. She recognized it as anger, but wanted it to be guilt. She wanted to feel guilty to Gendry wouldn’t be angry, but she knew he deserved her rage. He was the one who acted out, she felt rather controlled. She had told herself he wouldn’t get off so easy, and he didn’t.

            She closed her eyes then, just attempting to gather all of her thoughts together. They were scattered; all of her thoughts said different things at once and it would drive her to madness. Some said she was in the right, some said Gendry was, and some said that this wasn’t important. _How could it not be? He called me an idiot…well, he didn’t literally, but he implied it._

            The car began to slow and Arya’s gaze spread while her lids raised. She focused her attention on the neighbourhood in which was Winterfell. She recognized the details almost instantly. The lights which hung only meters apart and the similar styled buildings; a grey coloured roof with dark oak doors, each with a set of concrete steps. Arya’s stomach began to settle when she started naming familiar details.

            Soon, though, that all left when they were driving up her long road. There were a few curves and waves when they approached. The pit then came, leaving Arya to swallow down saliva. She didn’t want this awkward situation, she didn’t want any of it.

            Gendry stopped the car just before and put the car into park. Arya turned her eyes over to him while he stared ahead. _He’s thinking._ She could tell by the way his lips were thinned out and how his expression seemed sullen.

            “I’m sorry Arya” Gendry spoke first. “I was rude and out of sorts”

            “You sure were” Arya stated.

            “Shut up, that’s not the answer I was expecting” Gendry rolled his eyes.

            “Oh? Were you expecting me to just say’ It’s fine’ when you blatantly call me an idiot?” Arya slimmed her gaze.

            “I didn’t call you an idiot. I never did and never would”

            “Really? Then why blame me for something that I didn’t do? I wasn’t the one in the damn car, I wasn’t the one who honked!”

            “I know Arya! I know” Gendry took off his seatbelt and faced her in the vehicle. “I was worried about you, okay? I just about threw myself in the way”

            “Then you’re the idiot! As I explained earlier”

            “Dammit Arya, you really are an idiot”

            “You just told me you’d never call me that! What the hell?”

            “Now it’s because you’re being one”

            “Oh really? Why’s that?”

            “Because you can’t even see the truth”

            “What truth? What are you talking about?”

            Gendry bit his lip and looked down. Arya narrowed her eyes even more as she looked towards him. She had leaned in a bit while he finally tilted his head up meet her eyes.

            “Goddammit Arya, I love you”

            Arya didn’t gape her lips in shock, or have her eyes widen in arousal. No, instead she just looked to him. She took her lip against her teeth and looked down at her knees. She sort of knew this would happen at some point, but never knew it would come out of Gendry’s anger. _You just denied it all, like the idiot you are._ She blocked out those thoughts as she sat there.

            Gendry moved back into his seat, leaving Arya to stare up and see his reaction. He had a small blush, as she’d also anticipated. She felt the pit in her stomach, which let her know what she needed to do. _No denying anymore, Arya. You’ve denied the feeling for too long. Hell, you even dreamed it._ She would not deny the veracious feelings, she would not hold herself back from something she also desired, even if it would potentially cloud her judgement. She cared for Gendry. _I love Gendry._

            She tugged Gendry’s hand in hers, causing him to tip over to his side and looking down at her. When he did, she took the chance. She captured his lips with her own. It was just a simple lip-to-lip kiss. Arya had no idea how to kiss, so it was her first attempt at affection. It didn’t feel like much, physically, but it stirred up raw emotions and tender feelings inside Arya.

            Gendry was frozen for a moment, but she soon felt his hand move against her neck. It wasn’t the same friendly touch. Instead, it was warm and inviting; his other hand reeled in her waist. It was then that his mouth locked with hers. She could literally feel the pull of her lips and mouth towards his. The kiss was deep and romantic now, his head tilting ever so slightly. Her fingers crawled over his chest and raised to his neck, the tips of her fingers gentle on his skin. His lips were moist and warm, and his grip around of body was firm. It was as if he’d planned for this all, as if he’d anticipated this happening.

            She had her eyes closed the entire time, allowing her body to feel everything all at once and take in Gendry. Taking in his scent, his touch, his warmth, his body and especially his feelings. This action was if to transfer all those pent up emotions and confessions to reality. She had understood them, and now accepted them.

            His lips unlocked from hers to take a breath, and feeling his chest rise and fall against her fingers. She was also panting deeply, looking to him as he was staring down now. He was the one shocked and surprised. _I won’t be the one lost anymore._ His blue eyes crossed hers and his smile rose. She kept her expression confident while he took her hands in his.

            “I broke the promise. It’s gone now” Arya breathed out as she looked at their hands.

            “Yeah…you definitely broke it” Gendry smiled a bit. “So you love me too?”

            “…I didn’t say that” Arya grinned before she slipped her hands away.

            She roughly took her duffel bag and looked back to Gendry. His expression showed both confusion and fear. Arya laughed once before she smiled back at him. _This is cruel Arya, you’re going to hurt him._

            “I’ll talk to you later, okay? Thanks for the concert. It was great” Arya held the door against her palm.

            “Yeah. I’m glad I could have brought you. So is that no?” Gendry blinked.

            “I didn’t say that either” Arya shut the door and rushed back inside.

            She looked only once to see Gendry pulling out. Since his windows were tinted, she couldn’t pinpoint his expression. She rushed her way through the door and checked her phone when she shut it behind herself.

            She heard footsteps approach her and noticed her father watching her. His eyes were calm, though his lips were smooth and thin. Arya couldn’t tell whether that meant she was in trouble or he was just being casual. He began to approach her and slipped his hands into the pockets of his robe. Arya slipped her machine back into her purse before straightening herself.

            “How was it?” Ned placed a hand on her shoulder.

            “Good. Really good” Arya eyed her father.

            “I haven’t heard you say that word in quite a while” Ned now smiled, softening up.

            “Yeah, that’s because there haven’t been many good things”

            “More good things will come, I promise you sweet girl” Ned kissed her forehead lightly. “Now hurry to your room, it’s late”

            Arya nodded briefly before she rushed into her room. She started to strip off the clothing she wore for the night and pull out a long t-shirt. It suited a nightgown, even if it really wasn’t. She looked to the screen of her Iphone once before settling into bed. She curled the blankets across her small frame and nuzzled into the cushions.

            When she closed her eyes, all she could think of was their kiss. Not as a giggling mess, but of the outcomes that would come from it. _Does he assume that we’re dating now? I broke the promise, so will we be doing this more often? Arya, what have you put yourself into?_ She continuously asked herself the questions, not allowing her mind to take a moments rest. She was fueled on both emotions and thoughts, each working simultaneously to stimulate her mind.

            It took few about an hour, but she finally settled into a dulling mood, that allowed her to drift into sleep. Her dreams, however, were about Joffrey. They were about him abusing her sister. Even though the idea was quite easy to understand, her dreams kept recycling the same plot but with different people. Sometimes, it was her in Sansa’s position, or Sansa in Joffrey’s. The idea of Sansa getting struck never left Arya’s mind.

            The morning came around rather easily as she opened her eyes. She stared to the slightly parted curtain, which exposed the sunlight against her sheets. She was worried it was past her time to wake up, but it was the weekend now and she wasn’t expected to wake up early. She sighed as she lay on her bed more, staring up to the ceiling. _Today is going to be a long day…_

            Instead of just a day though, the entire weekend felt long. She had spent it texting Gendry back and forth, sitting around in her living room. Jon had taken notice and mentioned to her. He had spoken to her about her constant texting and Arya only ignored Jon.

            When it came to Sansa, Arya had just avoided eye contact. Sansa sent glares her way as if to explain she was angry, but Arya didn’t put up with it. She also ignored that and just focused on her own world. _I don’t need that. I’m not going to take it either._

            The weekend had flown by and it was the middle of the week. Arya had spent the first few days of the week just acting casual. Gendry had continued to text her, but he had not pursued her. He had not made any move to see her, which left Arya both confused and relieved. She didn’t want the pressure of having to see Gendry since the kiss. _Even though it was my fault and doing…_ She didn’t regret it, as she did care and…love him. She couldn’t even say it. She could barely fathom the words releasing from her lips, rolling off her tongue.

            She spent her time in class remembering it. Every time Gendry texted her, she was reminded of that moment. He constantly reminded her, even though he never spoke it. She was reminded just by his messages to her. She wanted to ignore it, but she also knew it wouldn’t be that easy.

            It was early November, she realized, and she then knew that it had been two months since she’d met Gendry. She smiled to the thought, having actually known him and been friends with him that long. It had felt like longer, in her mind, and wondered if it would stay that way. She hoped that it would, but also knew there was potential for it to end. _Anything is possible, stupid._

            She was at lunch now, Mycah and Edric by her side as they spoke about life. Mycah was having some issues with his father, since his father wanted Mycah to take over their family business, yet Mycah wanted to get into a business career. Edric, on the other hand, was having a swell time with his family. He was going on vacation in a few weeks and was having to get started on all the school work he would miss while he was away. Arya spoke very briefly on Sansa’s situation, and apologizing again to Mycah. The red head simply laughed and pardoned Arya’s scuffle.

            Edric glanced to his side and blinked to the man approaching. Gendry stepped towards their table, which caused Arya to stand at attention. She watched him as he came, her hands plainly on her sides. Her fingers began to fiddle around with her jeans, as to distract herself from the nervous and fluttering feelings.

            “Hey” Gendry slipped his own hands in his pockets nervously.

            “Hey” Arya smiled a bit.

            “I was curious if you were busy tomorrow night” Gendry breathed softly.

            “Not that I know of, why?” Arya raised a brow curiously.

            “I wanted to know if you would like to have dinner at the café we first went to…remember?”

            “Yeah yeah, with the live band and everything. Sure” Arya was quite casual as she dismissed the pit in her stomach.

            “Great…great” Gendry smiled at the last one before noticing the stares by Mycah and Edric.

            Gendry started to back up with a curt wave to the boys and a wide grin at Arya. Arya waved back before she turned to her friends. They both gave concerned stares, yet Edric’s was more shocked than worried. Mycah, though, crossed his arms, obviously wanting an explanation for this sudden proposal. Arya seated herself and looked between them.

            “What was that all about?” Mycah blinked.

            “You saw exactly what it was, why do I need to explain?” Arya’s eyes glanced away.

            “Because I would have never imagined you going on a date” Edric chuckled.

            “That and it’s with him” Mycah smirked a bit.

            “What about him? Is there something wrong with him?” Arya narrowed her gaze.

            “Nothing, I guess” Mycah chuckled.

            For the rest of the day, they continued to tease her. They teased about the date, about being in love, about Gendry himself. Arya became both frustrated and nervous about it all. She wanted to push them out windows for how much she rejected their questions. _Stop asking! I don’t want to talk about it…we’re not even dating._

            Arya hadn’t done much to constitute a good night. She had spent most of her time sitting with her brothers, who were trying out a new video game. She didn’t pay much attention to the storyline, only when Bran would yell with excitement and Robb with anger. Jon laughed at them both, not participating like Arya. Sansa wouldn’t join them, saying that video games were of no interest to her. Arya didn’t play them either, but she still watched.

            That night though, she did spend time with Jon, explaining her current situation with Gendry. Jon had only smiled and watched her talk. Arya felt both embarrassed and idle when Jon put her words on the spot. She wanted Jon to put in an opinion, not leave her to just rant. _I’m not like Sansa, I can’t just talk about my wants and me for hours…_

            But, she ended up talking about it for an hour; Jon had asked very minimal amounts of questions, only to allow her to speak more. Arya ended up falling asleep against Jon’s bed. Jon must have lifted her back to bed, as she awoke to the comfort of her own blanket. She couldn’t even remember all that she talked about, and even mentioned to Jon that she felt exhausted from speaking about it. Jon had only nodded and laughed a bit.

            She rolled herself from bed and sighed. She looked at her phone, which Jon placed on her desk since she’d brought it to Jon’s room. She lifted it to check her messages and gaped at the amount she had. They were divided between people, but she had six unread. Three from Gendry, two from Mycah and one from another friend, Lommy. She released an even deeper sigh when she saw that many of Gendry’s messages consisted of telling her arrangements. _4:25, same corner area, nothing too special._

            She ended up replying to Gendry’s messages during the day and told Mycah about Robb’s game, which was what he was asking about. She met up with Lommy at her second last class and told him about what he missed that day. All the questioned were resolved, yet she remembered about the night. When she did, she felt the ever common and familiar pit in her stomach. _When will it go away?!_

            The end of the day came along and Arya packed her thing orderly. She wanted to get there early, making sure that she met Gendry there instead of having her meet Gendry. She started buttoning her coat before Bran stepped forward. Arya’s eyes flickered to her brother before she adjusted her bag comfortably on her shoulders.

            “You going on a date with Gendry?” Bran raised a smirk.

            “It’s not a date…I’m just going to meet with him” Arya narrowed her eyes.

            “Sure. Anyways, I’ll tell father you’re out” Bran waved before he rushed off.

            Arya scowled Bran’s back until he was out of her sights, soon moving forward and through the halls. She scurried out the back doors of the school before she moved for the café. It was just down the road, only about a ten minute walk. It was already 3:50 now, so she would be twenty five minutes early. _You’re never this efficient with time…_ She rolled her eyes from the mental reminder.

            She heard cars race by her as she walked, glancing around the lively scene. Flowers weren’t hanging anymore, and instead there were Christmas wreaths. They were detailed with red and greens, some even had gold’s on them. The shops were all wooded on the outside, looking similar as she walked the uphill plain. Even though they were all wood, some had autumnal decorations on the outside, bringing some originality to each store.

            She found the café rather quickly, opening its mahogany doors. The instant smell of brewed coffee and caramel clouded her senses. She blinked to rid the strong smell, but it just wouldn’t leave. The line was decently long. Around seven people waiting and one ordering. There were seats left, and noticed that the one Gendry wanted was open too.

            Arya quickly went over and sat, pulling out her phone to check the time. _4:00, I got lots of time._ She leaned in the chair and looked at the empty area for the live band. She wondered if those boys would be playing again and immediately regretted the thought.

            It wasn’t until she heard footsteps behind her that she realized who was playing. Gendry smiled to her with guitar in hand.


	11. Final Chapter

“I thought you said you didn’t sing” Arya sat her seat while Gendry began to set up.

            He glanced over to her with a small grin. He had grown his facial hair a bit more, due to Movember, where they grow their facial hair out for prostate and other male cancers. It actually suited him, though he did start to look a bit more like a lumberjack. _Not that I mind that…_

            “Well, it’s a special occasion” Gendry watched as the other two men came. They were a bit older than Gendry, but not by too much. They looked around the ages of nineteen or twenty.

            Arya had ordered herself a small Vanilla Cappuccino while she waited. She had not expected Gendry to be playing at all, though she did remember his small and hidden passion for the guitar. She couldn’t help but grin at the idea of watching Gendry play. She had enjoyed it the last time, and all the other times he’d featured the instrument.

            The tuning started, the testing as well then they spoke silently to one another and into the microphones. Arya watched rather curiously, but didn’t approach. She instead stayed seated and checked her phone for messages. She and Mycah had begun a small conversation based on the recent Assassin Creed game, though Arya didn’t know what number. _Pirates, really?_ She rolled her eyes to the thought and continued to tap her fingers away.

            The high pitched noise that wasn’t quite deafening yet still irritating queued for a moment. Arya’s eyes flickered over and noticed Gendry was sitting with one knee propped higher than the other. Arya took a sip of her drink and watched Gendry rather closely.

            “Thank you all for having us and listening for the night. It’s a short playlist for tonight, but I hope you all enjoy” Gendry spoke with a small smile on his face.

            Arya couldn’t resist the urge to look around the room. When she did, she noticed a few people who had positioned themselves to the small band and many had glanced before continuing their conversation. Arya then shifted her eyes back to Gendry who fixing the pick between his fingers.

            He gazed to her for a moment with that smile across his face. He started playing, yet it wasn’t a song that she knew. It was something closer to country, with the violin taking the majority of the melody. Arya was relaxed and eased into it, feeling warm and comfortable just from its sound. The man beside Gendry started singing, not Gendry himself. _That little shit, lying to me._ She wasn’t as much upset as disappointed. She would have hoped Gendry would use his voice and belt out something.

            The songs came rather quickly. They had already performed four songs, Gendry not singing for a single one. She was anticipating her would for the finale, so she kept her attention on the band again. It wavered every so often whether to reply to Mycah, or to go to the washroom. Though, to be polite, she often waited till a song finished.

            It passed a few minutes and she’d finished her drink. She set the mug down that she borrowed from the café and inhaled deeply. It was nice, yet it wasn’t exciting. It wasn’t what she expected the night to be like. She hoped it would have been more engaging or even more thrilling. The music was nice, and it was nice to see Gendry perform, but she wasn’t… _satisfied._ She felt selfish for thinking that, but it was the honest truth.

            “This is the last song, and…” Gendry paused. “It’s a confession. A confession to someone I invited here today” Gendry’s eyes then caught hers.

            Arya sat there in silence. Her eyes showed it all; wide and blank was the only way she was looking. She kept her hands on her lap in fists, wanting to go on that stage and punch Gendry to the floor. _Dammit I knew karma would bite me in the ass._

            He propped his guitar up and actually settled the microphone to his lips. Arya felt suddenly more embarrassed. Since she knew this was a confession, she was even more nervous to hear him sing.

            The strumming started out singly. They were light plucks of the metal ropes that let Arya immediately know it was something sentimental. She assumed that acoustic songs, if from the beginning, were meant to convey a meaning. A confession could only mean one of two things: Love or Rejection.

            _There was a time when I was never really sure_

_If I was ever gonna find that perfect girl._

_Kept thanking the day when you came my way everything changed._

Arya felt her face burn when she heard Gendry’s voice. It wasn’t deep, but it wasn’t quite high pitched. She could hear a small rasp in his voice. His voice was nice and calming, yet she was less than calm in this moment. Embarrassment and nervousness shook her body from the inside.

 

_I could tell straight from the moment that we met_

_You would always be the girl I cannot forget_

_In all of my thoughts_

_In all of my prayers_

_In all of my cares_

_So maybe I'm falling in love_

_With an angel that came from above_

_You’re something to find_

_One of a kind_

_You were all that I can see_

_Yes, sometimes it's hard to believe_

_You’re something to find_

_One of a kind_

_Angel of mine_

_Angel of mine_

Arya saw his eyes catch hers, and she just stared back. She didn’t stare with longing, but instead admiration. Her admiration was dedicated to the fact that he was confessing to her through the same way they met. _Music._

The song finished with the soft tones of Gendry’s voice. Arya had settled into her seat and was watching him. During the last of his words, he glanced towards Arya, a smile across his face. She just grinned shyly, though continuing to stare.

Gendry started putting his guitar away while the other players patted him on the back. Arya stood up when the small handful of applause ended, approaching Gendry with her hands in pockets. She had he bag adjusted on her back while she looked to him. His blue eyes shifted to her while he threw the strap on the guitar case over his shoulder.

“Any plans now, Mr. Confession maker?” Arya nudged him playfully.

“To take you out somewhere alone” Gendry bolded stated with a grin with the same effect.

“Oh really? Do you think that plan will work?” Arya narrowed her gaze.

Gendry took a gentle grip of her arm before tugging her out the door. He led her out to the streets, walking quite fast with her. He seemed anxious over something, _which is probably what he wants to show me…_ She kept with his pace as he brought her over the hill. She stayed rather close to him as he soon turned a corner into an alleyway.

Arya noticed he was slowing down and they arrived at a parking lot. Arya’s brows knit with some confusion. She couldn’t tell what was important here, yet she didn’t remark on it. She instead moved up against Gendry, her body only inches from his. He curled a hand around her waist, causing her eyes to scan the motion. She had narrowed her eyes to the action, not sure whether to accept it as it was or protest.

She didn’t end up leaving his side, and allowed his hand to stay on her hip. It started to feel nice, the warmth was comforting and his touch was soothing. She assured herself that it could stay and would stay as long as she didn’t protest. _And why would I?..._

She recognized his truck when they approached it. His hand soon detached from her side, leaving Arya to slow her steps and look to Gendry. He caught her gaze and stopped in place. She shifted her arms before her body while her fingers curled against the fabric of her clothes. She met Gendry’s gaze while he smiled.

He walked in her direction and met her closely. He was staring down at her; his bright blue eyes to mesmerizing and tempting that it left Arya with an open mouth. He seemed to take notice of this, his eyes flickered to her lips. Arya felt ashamed and could tell her body did too through the burning flush across her skin.

His hands curled against her hips to tug her forward. She wasn’t reluctant in the slightest when his lips met hers. No, their _mouths_ met one another’s. He kissed her fiercely, his lips coating hers while his scents mingled along her skin. She wrapped her fingers and hands along the sides of his neck, her fingertips grazing his facial hair.

All the sensations caused Arya to experience arousal. She was lured and engaged by Gendry, every interaction he made with his body cause sensations unlike any other. Arya could not only feel it but could sense it. It was like a flooding of out of body experiences, which could only be taken through the imagination and mind. With all of that though, she still felt the reactions and results of these experiences physically. The experiences could not be explained through words or actions, but could only be experienced. She realized this when her body seemed to unwillingly move with his hands.

His hands moved her against the back of the car, feeling her sides as if they were soft and delicate. His touch was gentle, while his kiss was the opposite. He moved his lips away from hers to allow her a moment to breathe. Arya attempted to catch her breath, but only felt the tug from her lower parts. Her core was issued with a situation that she could not answer on her own, and that’s what scared her. _Would he actually go and answer my problem?_

Gendry laid kisses across her jaw before grinding his own jaw along her neck. The pricking of his stubble caused a shudder along her spine and made her press her hands against his chest. It was not a push, but simply a touch. Her fingertips crawled along his ribs while she looked into his eyes.

“This is…really fast” Arya whispered as Gendry gazed to her.

“Sorry…I just…uhm..” Gendry looked away with a blush.

Arya kissed his cheek affectionately as to show that it was alright, even though there was some uncomfortableness when it came to this kind of intimacy. Arya knew that it would happen, she just needed to get used to it. _I’m not like Sansa, who’s dreamed of this since she was able to speak._

“Let’s go. I hope where your taking me is nice” Arya smirked before she moved into the vehicle.

Gendry followed right after her, getting in only to snatch her face with his hands. They cupped around her cheeks and reeled her in close. Arya’s smile was still wide and bubbly when she captured Gendry’s lips with her own. He breathed deeply as it happened again, his fingers curling around her jaw while they kissed.

Finally, after a few more smiles and playful pushes, they left the parking lot. They drove down the road as Arya leaned into her seat. Gendry seemed to be catching a few of her glances as he smiled softly.

* * *

 

It is now Valentine’s Day. The day that Arya had dreaded for quite a while. She had been thinking about what to get Gendry, yet she always came to a brick wall. She couldn’t figure out what. Sure, she could get him something a boy would like, but she wanted something personal. She wanted to find him something that only Gendry would like.

She was exploring an antique shop with Sansa, who had actually been dumped by Joffrey for Margaery. Apparently, Margaery had been trying to pursue Joffrey for a few months and Joffrey finally got tired of Sansa. Her sister wasn’t too upset though, as she’s realized how horrible Joffrey is and could be. _Took her long enough…_ Since the breakup though, Sansa had been very loving and kind, more open to spend time with Arya.

“You think he’d like something antique?” Sansa raised her brow.

“He told me he liked old armour and such…found it fascinating” Arya shrugged.

“Why not get him a nice sweater or something he could use?” Sansa placed her hands on her hips.

“Cause I don’t want to do that” Arya scowled before walking further in.

Arya scanned the shop and found everything to be fascinating. China glasses and plates were lined along the right side of the wall, with all different colours. Higher up were long pleated flags which were of old family crests that Arya had only learned briefly of. To the corner was a suit of armour. It was made of iron, but had some gold pieces lining the sides of it. It stood at about six feet tall, so Arya literally had to look up at it. On the left was the cash and a large, open case of jewels. Rare rocks like sapphires and emeralds along with common diamonds and rubies. She moved towards the back where the helms and swords were. She looked down to them in awe, wanting to touch each and place them on her head.

She heard footsteps behind her and glanced back to see the shop owner approach. His smile was small through his thin lips. He hobbled over slowly while he eyed the helms as well. Arya curiously took note of where he was looking: that being the horned helm.

“You seemed to be eyeing that one” The old man smiled.

“Oh. Well, I’m just looking to get something for…my boyfriend for Valentine’s Day” Arya glanced back at the horned helm.

“Such an odd place to buy a gift. Does he enjoy the old stories of war?” The old man was now next to her.

“Yeah, that he enjoyed blacksmithing most of all. Found it fascinating” Arya met the old man’s eyes.

“This one was made by a boy years ago. It was the cause of a great chase. The boy was supposed to be sent to die, and could only be recognized by this helm. The boy ended up surviving great turmoil’s and his helm survived it too, though he did remove it to survive. The boy was also claimed to be stubborn and having strong arms. Is this something you’re interested in?”

Arya kept her mouth closed, though she would normally have let it hang open. The story intrigued her and the last bit related quite closely to Gendry himself. She only smiled a bit before nodding. The old man snorted into laughter before using his thin fingered hands to lift the hunk of metal up.

Arya then noticed the way it was made. It was both beautiful and rough with its edges. It must have been completed with much care and attention. She walked behind the old man, gripping the thing hard as to make fog marks. She narrowed her eyes when the old man placed it on the counter and touched its horns delicately.

“This seems important to you, sir” Arya held her wallet to pay for it.

“It was. The boy was my great great grandfather” The old man smiled proudly.

“Really? Then why give it away” Arya’s eyes widened before looking away. “I’m sorry, I spoke out of terms”

“I have no use for it. It’s not war times anymore, and he would have wanted it to go to someone who would appreciate it” The old man glanced up to her.

“Thank you” Arya smiled back.

Arya paid for it and left side by side with Sansa. The red head went off on her new interest, that being Joffrey’s classmate, Sandor. Arya didn’t pay much attention as she gazed to the helm. It was completely filled with history that she was handing off to Gendry. _I hope he likes it. He is bull headed after all…_ Arya smiled widely to that as she stroked it once more. Her stubborn Gendry would like this, and it would suit him nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a shorter chapter, but I think it would be a good and simple conclusion. I wanted to finally thank all the supporters and everyone who gave kudos to this fanfiction. It's actually the first one I finished and I am pretty proud of it. Please comment some suggestions and conclusions on the fanfiction. Thank you SO much again!


End file.
